Road to Destiny
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: This story is almost like Swords of Heaven but different in many ways as well as some characters. Multiple crossover.
1. Prologue

**Author note: This is the beginning of a new story which is like Swords of Heaven but it is different and also the first chapter is taken from the first chapter of Swords of Heaven but with some alterations as well as a different opening.**

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Gundam and Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**(Cue Invoke by T. )**

**(Instrumental) **_The remains of a space colony float by as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike, the Exia Noir, and the Origin fly back to avoid some bullets before the Strike blocks some missiles causing them to explode when striking the shield before all three Gundams fly out of the smoke and raise their rifles before it shows Earth behind them while the title appears in front of the mobile suits._

**(Surechigai isogu tabini)** _Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their Gundams behind them_

**(Butsukeai chigireau) **_Ben and Jarod turn away from each other with their Gundams, kneeling behind them_

**(Tagai no hane no itami) **_Alyssa swipes a bang away from her eyes as Braydin stands behind her with a look of worry_

**(Kanjiteiru)** _John and Aiden, wielding pistols, point their weapons at the screen_

**(Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita) **_Yzak with the Duel behind him before the camera switches to Dearka with the Buster_

**(Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara) **_Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit_

**(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien) **_Chris and Lacus reach out to each other with the Origin behind them before it shows Dexter and Cagalli standing back-to-back with pistols with the Exia Noir and a shadowed Gundam behind them_

**(Machi kogareru) **_The crew of the Archangel at their respective stations before it shows glimpses of the Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, AGE-Extreme, Zen Master Gundam, Dark Deathscythe, Booster Altron, Avenger, and the Origin as they go into battle_

**(Hayasugiru toki no) **_The Exia Noir engages a GINN while the AGE-Blitz destroys two CGUEs with its beam cannon_

**(Matataki ni sarasareta) **_The AGE-Extreme fires its beam rifle at a GINN, destroying it, before pulling out a beam saber and clashing with a CGUE_

**(Hitori de wa togokanai) **_Dexter, Chris, and the other Gundam pilots look out the distance before the crew of the Archangel fades in as well_

**(Negainante)** _Flay looks out a window and sheds tears before Cagalli with a rifle in her hands leans against a piece of debris from a ruined city_

**(Kiesou na kotoba jya)** _Lacus shows the viewer's her pink Haro before translucent versions of Chris and Dexter look away from each other while two naked female bodies, one pink and the other yellow, drift in the astral plane_

**(Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o) **_The_ _Origin, Exia Noir, Strike, and the other Gundams battle against the stolen G-Weapons and a few GINNS before it switches to the Origin in combat with the Aegis while the Exia Noir clashes with a white CGUE_

**(Dare kara mamoreba ii)** _The Moebius Zero flies through space with the Archangel flying behind it_

**(Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga) **_The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatches showing the Strike and the other Gundams before it shows Kira and the Gundam pilots in their pilot suits before the launch timer hits zero and launches the Gundams_

**(Soko ni aru nara) **_The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack while the other Gundams launch right behind it before it freezes to show them along with the Moebius Zero while the Archangel flies behind_

* * *

BOOM

Flying through space were several mobile suits but that wasn't what else was flying through space but what else was flying were several star fighters that looked like they were from Star wars, Gundam, and Mass effect.

A TIE fighter flew through space chasing after a damaged GINN that was down to only one arm which held a destroyed rifle.

"Time you went down!" The pilot shouted only for a pink beam to punch through the top destroying the fighter.

"What?" The GINN pilot asked surprised before he looked up to see a sight that brought a smile to his face.

The sight that flew through space was a single machine painted black and grey with black wings which had handles meant for swords, linear guns under the swords, and guns on its hips but it was the head that made it look more than just a machine.

This was a Gundam but not any Gundam. This was the Gundam Exia Noir. The Exia Noir had the body and arms of the GN-001 Exia but the legs, head and current equipment of the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Piloting the Gundam was a man wearing black and grey trimmed Celestial Being flight suit with a Celestial Being helmet on and under the helmet was a young man at age 18 with Char Aznable styled brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. This was Dexter Walker.

"Boss" The man shouted.

"Keep your cool together my friend; we still have a battle to win. Where's your squad leader?" Dexter asked the GINN pilot

"He sacrificed himself by taking down a Nazca-class Destroyer along with four Windams and three TIE interceptors." The GINN pilot said

"Then go find one of our ships, you are damaged and shouldn't be on the battlefield." Dexter said to the pilot.

"Yes sir." The GINN pilot said in Mandalorian before he flew his machine away from harm while in the distance a Turian dreadnought gets destroyed from right under by a Baikal-class Cruiser.

Dexter shook his head even though he thought _'I respect these guys but why speak Mandalorian a lot?'_

"This is Exia Noir calling all units respond!" Dexter shouted opening a communication line.

"Calibur leader here." Shouted a pilot who was inside an M1 Astray as he stabbed a Leo space type through the chest.

"Shadow leader responding." Said a RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS type pilot as he used a sniper to shoot down a GM command type.

"Justice lead reporting." Said a Delta Plus pilot who shot down two V-wings.

"Lightning leader reading you loud and clear." Said a GOUF ignited pilot as he shot down a Vulture droid.

"Saber lead calling in." Said a GN-XIV command type pilot as he shot down a Tieren space type that was aiming to destroy a wounded Murasame.

"What's the status of your units?" Dexter asked as he shot down two Tri-fighters.

"Justice squadron is down to 4 unit's sir." Said the pilot as he transformed into fighter form.

Lightning has only three wounded sir, no casualties." Said the GOUF ignited pilot.

"Saber reports two KIA and one wounded." The GN-XIV pilot reported.

"Shadow reporting zero casualties." The Jegan pilot reported as he used a sniper to shoot down a droid fighter.

"Calibur here reporting three dead-" The pilot stops to shoot down a Virgo mobile doll "But we may lose this battle if we don't do something about that droid control ship!"

"This is Walker calling all units be advised that we are pulling back to the command ship." Dexter said as he fired his beam rifles at a Taurus and a Strike Dagger destroying them.

"We're falling back?!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted with a hint of anger.

"We're not falling back; we're pulling the enemy towards a larger target. Justice leader what's your missile count?" Said Dexter

"I have 4 grenades left why?" The pilot asked confused.

Dexter smirked under his helmet and replied saying "Because we are going straight for the control ship while the enemy is focused on our forces."

"And with the GN drives it will make their radar go to crazy since we are already in the middle of a battle!" The pilot shouted with a smirk forming on his face.

"Understood we'll provide distraction until you destroy that control ship." Said the Gouf pilot before every mobile suit or fighter flew back leaving the 00 Epyon and the Delta Plus.

"Alright we better go before this all goes to hell." Dexter said before the Delta Plus transforms while the Exia Noir moves its wings and both fly through space at the far end of the battle where they see a single Lucrehulk-class Battleship along with two Laurasia-class Frigates and one Alliance cruiser.

"Alright let's go!" Dexter shouted before the Noir's eyes flash as it and the Delta Plus shoot off towards the ships.

The enemy vessels see the fighters coming at them and open fire with mass accelerators, beam cannons, missiles, and turbo lasers.

"They aren't even trying!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted as he maneuvered around the shots fired.

"Don't get cocky!" Dexter said as he flew past a mass accelerator round.

"I'm going after the Laurasia frigates, you go after the cruiser!" Dexter shouted

"Roger" The Delta Plus pilot responded before both machines flew away from one another towards their respective targets.

The Alliance cruiser fired its mass accelerator again but the Delta Plus dodges it and transformed and draws a beam saber that was colored yellow before it plunges said saber into the side and moves forward towards its engines before removing the blade and pulls back as where the line was explosions formed.

The Delta Plus aims its rifle and fired twice into the center before the ship exploded with the remains floating everywhere.

"Not even a challenge." The pilot said with a grin.

With Dexter, the bullets kept flying past the Exia Noir until it flew up in order to dodge a beam.

"Too close." Dexter muttered as he aimed his beam rifles and fired twice with each beam punching through the bridges of the unprotected vessels causing both to explode.

"The defense is down so let's go!" Dexter said before both mobile suits transform and shoot into the hanger.

The mobile suits fly through the hanger avoiding shots from both Vulture droids and mobile dolls.

"I see the generators!" Dexter shouted and the Delta Plus fired all 4 explosive rounds straight at the generators.

"Now let's get out of here!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted before both units transform in order to turn around before transforming back to mobile armor form and shoot back as the Exia Noir followed suit with its wings as the grenades struck the generators causing them to explode.

The two machines flew through the hanger again avoiding shots fired at them until they shoot out through the hanger as the core ship explodes in a large fire ball while it splits in two.

At a small fleet of two Volga-class, two Baikal-class, and one Venator-class the mobile dolls and droid fighters were getting closer until teach machine started to just float past them with some fighters crashing into each other or into mobile suits.

"I guess we win." A ReZEL pilot said with a grin under his helmet before a large screen appears saying 'Winner: Star Warriors'

Suddenly everything starts vanishing into particles showing a futuristic table with only mobile suit models as well as toy fighters, and toy warships.

The Gundam type was grabbed by a white and blue glove before it was lifted showing the owner to be none other than Dexter Bryant.

"Hey boss we did great on that one!" A man wearing blue Mandalorian armor said with a grin.

Dexter smiled and said "It was a team effort everyone so congratulate yourselves but let's see how the ground battle is going."

Everyone turns to a screen showing a rocky field with a blue sky while a battle was going on.

The battle was between one side which was composed of Geara Zulus, GM Sniper IIs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, Windams, M1 Astrays, Murasames, BuCUEs, DINNs, DOM Troopers, GM IIs, Nemos, Delta Pluses, Dagger L's, Gunner ZAKU Warriors, GN-XIIIs, Strike Daggers, AT-TEs, Canderous-class Assault Tanks, Tieren Ground Types, and Gaia Gundam. All of these machines sported a staff with wings on the bottom and a star on the tip.

The opposing side was comprised of Flags, Hellions, Enacts, Anfs, Leos, Virgos, and CIS AATs. These ones sported the symbol of the CIS.

But those were just the machines. There were also several action figures moving around the field as well. There were Clone troopers in both phase 1 and phase 2 armor, Mandalorian warriors, and Republic troopers while the other side had droids, and Sith troopers.

"Enemy on the left requesting artillery!" shouted a man controlling an ARC trooper with red trim and dents as he shot down three B1 battle droids. The person controlling ARC trooper was a Dexter's younger brother Jarod Walker. Jarod has tan skin with short brown hair, and brown eyes while he is wearing his own Replica of Alpha's Phase I armor which has a working radio which he mounted into the forearm gauntlet, using an LED display and his own Headphones, which were mounted in the helmet as well as a working rangefinder. His armour comes with Alpha's DC-17 Blasters as well as a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, which is in fact a working multi stage coil gun, which fires a magazine of modified nails. The latter was disassembled for transport to the convention and the nails left at home in Philadelphia.

"Request received and denied, we're sending in some Delta Plus units." said someone from behind the lines. Behind each side there was a base with the base behind the Star Warriors being protected by several Gunner ZAKU Warriors, Dagger L's armed with Dopplehorns, Tierens, and some Windams while 3 Delta Pluses took off and flew towards the man's location.

"Where's that air support?" asked a man controlling a Mandalorian that was painted black and green while a man controlling a Phase 2 Clone trooper is shot in the head and the figure falls down unmoving.

"Here they come." Jarod said as a smile slid on his physical face.

The Delta Pluses flew in and fired 4 grenades each and they struck the enemy destroying 19 droids.

"Those guys came just in time." said the black green Mandalorian controller only to hear an explosion and they turn to see an Anf and two Virgos behind them.

The Anf aims its chain gun at them.

"This is it." The man said before Jarod says "It's not over yet."

Suddenly a blue beam punched through the Anf causing it to explode and the Virgos turn around to face the new enemy only for one to get destroyed with a beam punched through its chest.

The other Virgo opens fire at a charging Gundam but it evaded each beam before he was in front of it and it activated an beam trident before it swung and cut the Virgo in half from the torso.

The Virgo crashed to the ground un moving as its light dims signaling its destruction.

The Gundam was an Altron EW version called the Booster Altron. The Gundam was colored Black and gold. The pilot of this Gundam was a man wearing black and red armor and under the helmet was a young man at age 17 with a Japanese appearance, black hair, and dark green eyes. This was Braydin Nilsson.

"Have you completed your mission?" Braydin said

"Yes we know that they have a droid control system so if we take that out then we can win this." Jarod said as he helped a man controlling a Republic trooper up. The trooper had a shot that was in its left leg.

"Return to base and inform them of what you found." Braydin said before the Booster Altron flew off back to the battle.

"Right... Let's hope John can get that controller down" Jarod said as he looked at where the enemy base was.

BOOM

"We're under attack!" Shouted a droid before it was crushed by a large foot which belonged to a Gundam. The Gundam was the Dark Deathscythe and controlling it was a man at the age of 20 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. This was Jonathan Randle.

"Not strong enough for this Gundam." John said as he swung and cuts into a generator causing it to explode before he began to systematically destroy every generator in the facility before he destroyed one generator and every droid started shutting down.

Back on the battlefield the Star Warriors lost two Geara Zulus and a GOUF while Virgos led the march.

"These assholes!" Shouted a GM II pilot only for a beam to punch through his chest causing it to crumble to the ground and explode.

"Sending up the machines to take the brunt of the attack is a coward's way." Braydin said as his Altron launched one of its Dragon Fangs striking a Virgo destroying it.

"Sir we're being overrun!" A ZAKU Warrior pilot shouted only to be silenced when a large beam from a Virgo punched through its chest making a large hole before said mobile suit exploded.

"They're getting closer!" A Windam pilot shouted as he blocked a rocket destroying his shield.

"We're going to need a miracle to save us now." Said a pilot of an M1 Astray.

Then as if by Gods will large explosions happens from the enemy lines and then all of the Virgos and battle droids fall to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" A Flag pilot said as a Virgo crashed on the ground next to him.

"The control tower is destroyed!" An Anf pilot shouted before a beam struck it in the back blowing it up while a missile struck an Enact.

"They're coming!" A Flag fighter shouted only for his machine to explode as it was cut in half by the Booster Altron as it ran through the battlefield dodging all of the incoming bullets and lasers before it used a pillar as a spring and leapt into the air before it spun its beam trident and sliced off a Leos arm before cutting it in half from its left shoulder to its right hip while plunging its second sword into the chest of a Hellion.

Braydin moved the Gundam to leap into the air as both machines exploded before crashed on top of an Anf plunging the trident through it before firing its Head Vulcans destroying 6 missiles that were aimed at it.

Braydin turned to see two Hellions in fighter form fly at him only for both machines to get destroyed by two Murasames.

"It seems we're winning this battle now." Braydin said with a grin before he turned the head of the Gundams to see 5 Leos along with four Anfs and five AATs move towards him.

"They think they can take a Gundam on like that?" Braydin thought out loud before bringing out the Gundams beam cannons and took aim before firing and striking a Leo in center blowing it up while the fifteen remaining hostiles open fire.

The shots were wide and Braydin fired three more shots with one striking an Anf in its left arm tearing off its cannon while the second struck an AAT destroying it while the last struck the ground.

A heavy round flew at the Gundam but didn't brought up its arm blocking it as well as a laser from an AAT before he fired another round striking dead center in the armless Anf.

As the enemy drew closer Braydin flew at them before he got into the center where they all aim their weapons but as they did the Gundam spun around swinging its active beam trident destroying 3 Leos 3 Anfs and the 4 AATs.

The Gundam turned around spotting a single Leo which stood still seeing it's comrades get vaporized.

"I'm getting out of here!" The survivor shouted after throwing away its weapon.

The Leo started running while Braydin shook his head muttering "Coward."

The Gundam flew up into the air before taking aim at the retreating form of the cowardly Leo before firing where the twin green beams strikes its target stabbing through its back before Braydin was rewarded with an explosion.

The Booster Altron turned seeing the other mobile suits and soldiers overrun the enemy base before a screen popped out showing 'Winner: Star Warriors'

"The outcome was made before the battle started." Braydin said with a smirk as everything vanished.

When the battlefield vanished everyone moved to retrieve their fallen or still standing models.

When Braydin picked his up, he feels a pat on his shoulder and turns around to see Dexter standing there with an eye to eye smile on his face.

"Good job my friend! That was an excellent fight everyone did!" Dexter shouted getting a roar of approval from those wearing either clone armor, republic trooper armor, Mandalorian armor, or just pilot suits from either Gundam, Star wars, Halo, or Mass Effect.

"That we did, and if we win the last match then we have a full blown victory!" Braydin shouted and again everyone cheered.

We all turn to a screen which showed who was next.

'Final match: Star Warriors vs. SE in 2 hours'

"Well that's our match." Dexter muttered

"Guys we have a problem! Max and Jack just left something about family in the hospital!" Shouted Braydin's friend Aiden. Aiden with a pale complexion and blonde hair while on his face you could see that he was growing a moustache and a beard. He was the only person not wearing any armor or flight suit due to not getting a chance to grab any.

"Great! How are we going to get new pilots?" Jarod shouted in annoyance.

An explosion drew our attention and we turn to see 2 Gundams one being in appearance to the Unicorn while the other had the appearance to the Exia.

The Exia look-alike was in combat with 4 GN-XIII's while the Unicorn look-alike was in combat with 2 Sinanjus 1 green and 1 blue and 2 red Qubeleys.

The Exia look-alike was armed with two GN sword IIs with one holstered on its left hip, a freeze rod whip, and a GN shield while the Unicorn look-alike was armed with two beam magnums with one holstered and a shield.

The match began with the GN-XIII firing their beam lances which fired on the Exia look-alike but the look-alike flew to the left avoiding the beams before it raised weapon in rifle formed and fired a single beam which grazed a GN-XIII in its shoulder while another charged at the look alike thinking it would take it down.

"Take this you cocky bastard!" shouted the attacking GN-XIII pilot.

The Exia's eyes flash as the GN-XIII drew closer before it thrusts its lance only for the Exia to side step to the right while swinging its ice rod wrapping it around the GN-XIII before it started glowing blue as ice start encasing the GN-XIII in ice.

"What the hell?!" The pilot exclaimed in fear.

The three other GN-XIII stopped seeing what was happening before they rushed at him thinking there was an opening.

The Exia started spinning around with the frozen GN-XIII before he threw the mobile suit at a break neck speed and it crashed into another GN-XIII destroying the frozen GN-XIII when the ice shattered. The GNX-III the frozen mobile suit crashed into was dazed for a bit but when it got its bearings back the Exia fired its GN sword and the beam went right through its chest and GN drive causing the mobile suit to explode.

The last two GN-XIII continued charging thinking they can catch the Gundam off guard but to the surprise of everyone the freeze rod and GN shield vanish in light particles before the Exia changed the weapon it held into a sword while it grabbed the other and connected both into a double bladed sword.

"How the heck was he able to do that with his weapons?" Aiden asked.

They others just shrugged not even knowing how the pilot did that but the action seemed to have intrigued Dexter quite a bit.

The two GN-XIII flew at the Gundam with one in front and one behind but when the GN-XIII in front of it thrusted its lance the Gundam blocked it and caused the mobile suit to float behind it before it spun around and thrusted its lance with the second GN-XIII following it but the Gundam blocked both lances and moved them to the side before swinging the swords cutting off both GN-XIII units heads.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the first one.

"You'll pay for that!" the second roared in frustration.

The GN-XIII swing the lances but the Gundam twirled the swords where the lances were pointed up and the swords blades pointed at the mobile suits chests before beams shoot out crashing through but mobile suits before both explode.

The Exia look-alike float out of the smoke cloud with the GN swords separated and on its hips while its arms were crossed over its chest.

Dexter raised an eyebrow saying "I haft to admit the pilot of the Exia has some moves."

"I agree." Braydin said nodding his head before they decided to see the Unicorn look-alike.

The Unicorn look-alike flew around several funnels as they fired beams at it before 5 funnels formed behind it and fired at once in a way that the Unicorn wouldn't dodge but to everyone's surprise the Gundam spun around raising its shield before a hatch pops open and the beams are absorbed right into the shield before the hatch closed.

"Now I have to admit that is a nifty feature." Jarod said after he took his helmet off to get a better look.

The Unicorn spun around as it grabbed its second beam magnum and fired both beam magnums at the a blue Sinanju but the mobile suit evaded one shot only for its left leg to get caught by the second beam and explode.

The two Qubeleys sent their funnels to try and shoot the Unicorn at all sides but the Gundam either dodged or used its absorbing shield on the beams.

The blue Sinanju flew at the Unicorn from behind with a beam saber draw as the Unicorn holstered both beam magnums before it spun around bringing out its right beam tonfa blocking the Sinanju.

A funnel flew up behind it and fired a beam but the pilot of the Unicorn disengaged its combat with the Sinanju and flew to the left and the beam flew and went right through the Sinanju before said mobile suit exploded.

"The person who controlled the funnels must not care who he destroys as long as he takes down his opponent." Braydin said shaking his head.

The Unicorn started going into NT-D but instead of red it's white. The funnels fire on it but the Unicorn raises its shield and the Gundam is covered in a bubble before the beams strike it and go straight into the shield before it sends out a pulse that covers the entire field.

The Unicorn raises both hands before the funnels move in front of both Qubeleys and then form into fists and every Funnel fires on their owners.

The Qubeleys didn't have much time before they were torn apart by the beams of their funnels and exploded.

The last Sinanju flew at the Unicorn with breakneck speed but as it drew closer the Unicorn slowly brought out its right beam tonfa only for the hilt to detach from the forearm and go into the Unicorns hand.

The Sinanju drew closer as it brought out two beam sabers as it flew in a zigzag pattern hoping to confuse the Gundam but then the Unicorn activated its beam saber before both mobile suits passed each other.

They floated there for three seconds before the Sinanju slid in half from its right shoulder to its left hip before the mobile suit exploded as the Unicorns NT-D deactivated.

'Match over'

The arena vanished and the remains of the GN-XIIIs Sinanjus, and Qubeleys lied on the arena while the Exia look-alike and Unicorn look-alike stood still before a white gloved hand grabbed the Exia look-alike while a purple gloved hand grabbed the Unicorn look-alike.

The one holding the Exia look-alike was wearing a white-grey Celestial Being flight suit with a blue tint on the visor of the helmet while the one holding the Unicorn look-alike wore another Celestial Being flight suit but it was colored red with gold in it. If one looked closely, the one in the white-grey flight suit was taller than his friend by a few inches.

Dexter walked over to them saying "Hey that was a really good match you two did."

The man wearing the white flight suit took his helmet off showing a young man with a pale complexion and black hair that's styled like Lelouch with red eyes.

"Thank you but it wasn't that difficult since I have my Gundam Origin." The man said with a smile as he held the now named Gundam Origin.

Dexter's eyes widened when he heard the name of the Gundam. "Hey by any chance...are you Chris Alder, the American Gunpla Champion?"

"Yep," Chris bluntly stated while smiling.

Everyone, except for the guy in the purple and black flight suit, gasped upon hearing the name.

"No way...the White Knight of America is here?" Jarod said in disbelief and shock.

"The guy who fought and destroyed an entire battle group on his own," Braydin joined in as well.

"I can't believe it...you are a living legend among Gunpla Fighters." Aiden said in admiration.

Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while nervously chuckling. "Ah come on stop...you're gonna make me blush."

Dexter looked at the guy next to the American, curiosity got the better of him when he decided to ask. "Pardon me for asking, but who's the guy next to you?"

Chris tilted his head in confusion for a bit before he looked to his and turned back to the others with a smile. "Oh this is my partner and fellow pilot." He nudged the young man. "Well go on...don't be shy."

The pilot nodded and removed his helmet, revealing a boy roughly 16 years of age with long silver hair that had a resemblance to Sephiroth's hairstyle from Final Fantasy VII. He had a pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ben Alder and I'm the pilot of the Gundam Avenger." He said in a childish voice while smiling.

The crowd, once again, gasped in surprise when they heard the boy's name.

"The Scarlet Unicorn is here as well?" a man in clone armor exclaimed.

"So the Alder brothers grace us with their presence." said Dexter as he smiled, sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you..." Chris asked while holding out his hand.

Dexter took the hand and the two shook firmly. "I'm Dexter Walker. I'm the Arizona State Champion back at the States."

"Yeah, you also use to be a runner-up at the championship before someone got a lucky shot at you." Chris responded. "Well it's an honor to meet the captain of the Star Warriors team."

Chris noticed the others behind Dexter. "I assume these are your friends?"

Dexter nodded. "Allow me to introduce my most trusted comrades-in-arms."

Jarod was the first up. "I'm this guy's younger brother Jarod Walker, nice to meet you."

Braydin went next. "My name is Braydin Nilsson. They call me the Crimson Hellhound. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed on that last part.

Aiden smirked as he smacked his chest piece where his heart was saying "Names Aiden or as my friends call me the Crimson Bolt."

John soon came after. "The name's Jonathan Randle and out on the field, I'm called the Shadow Fox since no one is able to notice my presence until it's too late, but John sounds way cooler."

Chris and Ben shook each hand of the leading members of the Star Warriors until Dexter came up to the two brothers.

"Hey I need to ask you guys something." Dexter asked.

"Shoot dude, we're all ears." Chris replied with a smile.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before calming down. "Well you see...two of our members couldn't be here today since their families in the hospital so..."

"You want us to join your team to fill in for your missing teammates." Ben stated rather bluntly.

"Well...yes." Dexter sweat-dropped in embarrassment,

The two brothers looked at each other for a second before turning to the others and saying in unison. "Okay"

Everyone seemed to have their jaws dropped and their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait just like that?" Jarod asked so surprised that he dropped his helmet.

"Actually it would be cool to work in a team and fight along with other people." Ben said as he had a smile on his face.

"That was more easy than I thought." Aiden said out loud as a smile slowly slid onto his face.

"Final Match: Star Warriors vs. SE in ten minutes." Said the PA

"Well we better get going before the match begins." Dexter said as he and the others started making their way to the arena.

When they arrive they see the other Star Warriors which consisted of people gathered from different areas of America.

They counted 900 people 450 people on opposite sides of the arena.

5 percent of them were wearing Mandalorian armor, ten percent were wearing Clone trooper armor with five wearing phase 1 armor and the other ten wearing phase 2, while another ten percent wore SWTOR Republic trooper armor (Think of the armor seen in the SWTOR trailers Hope and Return), though what surprised Chris and Ben was that five percent of them were wearing Dead Space 2 RIG's with 2 percent wearing Earth Gov. Solder RIGs while the other three wore Triage Security RIGs, and the final ten percent wore UNSC infantry armor with five percent wearing Halo Wars Marine armor and the other five percent wore the same armor that marines wore in the Halo 4 Spartan Ops cut scenes.

30 percent wore only uniforms with ten percent wearing Clone Wars Navy uniforms, another five percent wore Halo 4 UNSC Navy Uniforms, five percent wore Celestial Being uniforms, five percent wore Gundam UC Federation uniforms, and the final five percent wore Gundam 00 ESF uniforms minus the hats.

The last thirty percent wore flight suits. ten percent wore Star Wars flight suits with five wearing Clone Wars Phase 2 pilot armor while the other five wore the flight suits from Revenge of the Sith, another ten percent wore flight suits from different Gundam series with two percent wearing pilot suits used by the Federation in Gundam Unicorn, another two percent wore Gundam 00 ESF pilot suits while another two percent wore Gundam 00 season 2 Celestial Being pilot suits, the other 4 percent wore Gundam SEED Destiny pilot suits. The last ten percent wore Halo pilot suits with five percent wearing Halo 3 pilot suits while the other five wore Halo 4 pilot suits seen only in Spartan Ops.

"So these are the Star Warriors?" Chris asked looking around.

"There are actually 800 of us but the other 350 couldn't come because of family, job, or money." John said as he walked towards his station while slipping his helmet onto his head.

"We better get going and Dexter why don't you use that old model of yours? It has been over a year since you've used it." Braydin asked gesturing to a case which had a little bit of dust.

"I might as well I mean it really has been a long time." Dexter said with a nod as he opened the top and pulled out a Gunpla model. The model had the appearance of the Reborns Gundam but it didn't have the fins or the two GN drives while a single GN drive sat on its back and its only armaments was a single buster beam rifle, a single beam saber, and a GN shield while the paint instead of white and red was white and blue. This was the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.

"Let's go they're about to start the match!" Aiden shouted as he took out his Infinite Justice Gundam and ran to his station.

"See you two in the field!" Jarod shouted as he slapped his helmet onto his head as everyone ran to their stations.

210 men ran to the Mobile Trackers, 125 ran to the vessel control section and the other 130 plus Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, and Dexter ran to the cockpits.

Aiden, Ben, Braydin, Chris, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while Jarod and John ran to the mobile trackers before they got into places.

**"Please set your GP base."** Said the machine before everyone at the same time placed their devices on the slots.

**"Please set your Gunpla/ship/fighter/action figure."** Said the machine again.

38 men from the vessel are each take out a single vessel each. There were 15 Venator-class Star Destroyer models, 12 Baikal-class cruiser models, and 11 Dogosse Giar-class battleships.

When the models were placed in particles covered the vessels before they began to get larger before they were as long as a holographic table.

In the mobile tracker section all 200 took out their action figures which surprisingly looked exactly like what the people were wearing.

When they were scanned they were shrunk instead mostly because of the fields.

In the cockpit area 65 pilots took out fighters while the other 65 took out mobile suit models.

The models mainly consisted of ten ReZELs, ten Delta Pluses, ten Strike Daggers with different packs, five Geara Zulus, five GN-XIVs, ten Kyrios Gundams, and ten Arios Gundams. The five other Gundams were the 1.5, the Infinite Justice, the Gaia Gundam, the Avenger, and the Origin.

The fighters were 15 ARC-170 Starfighters, 10 X-Wings, 10 Y-Wings, 10 A-Wings, 5 B-Wings, 5 Clone Z95 Headhunters, and 5 Broadsword multirole assault fighters.

A holographic field shot out covering everything in the area over the table before it revealed a map with high in the sky being space while in the lower area was sky and ground with a forest.

**"Field 4065 Endor. You are cleared to launch."** Said the machine.

"Booster Altron, Braydin Nilsson, taking off!"

"Aiden, AGE-Blitz, launching!"

"Chris Alder, Origin Gundam, Ikuze (1)!"

"Ben Alder, Avenger Gundam, Let's rock and roll!"

"1.5 Gundam, Dexter Walker, Engaging!"

That was what all five shouted as their mobile suits launched.

When everything cleared Dexter, Chris, Braydin, Ben, and Aiden came out into space but they were high in the sky.

"How did we get up here?" Aiden asked before they looked down to see a single Venator under them blocking they're sight of what was happening.

"Let's go check it out." Dexter said before the 1.5 turned around "Everyone form up on my rear, Chris and Ben to the left while Braydin and Aiden take the right."

Everyone agreed before they flew down towards the Venator where they started flying over the hull until they reached the tip and then they shot down… entering battle.

Down below they can see the battle as mobile suits and fighters fought one another.

They're opponent had 23 Star Wars, CIS ships, and 14 Zeon ships.

The enemy fleet consisted of ten Munificent-class Star Frigates, three Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers, nine Recusant-class Light Destroyers, and three Lucrehulk-class Battleships while the Zeon fleet consisted of three Gwazine-class, three, Gwadana-class, four Musaka-class, and four Rewloola-class.

The five Gundams stop seeing the battle going on as fighters flew after one another while mobile suits either shot each other or engaged in close combat.

In the distance they could see warships engaging in knife fights while a Baikal cruiser fired 18 GN missiles which struck a Gwadana dead center splitting it in half destroyed.

"Well here's where the fun begins." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"Let's get going, don't want to miss out!" Said Braydin before the five Gundams raced down and split off for different parts of the battle.

The Origin flew through space avoiding incoming laser fire before Chris took out a coin which had what looked like wings before sliding it into the cockpit and then the Origin started glowing but when the Glow faded the Origin took the appearance of Wing Gundam Zero armed with its twin buster rifle and shield.

The Origin flew to the left avoiding several beams before the Gundam spun around firing the rifle at 5 percent which struck a Taurus dead center blowing the mobile suit up.

Chris then flew up flipping through space avoiding several red lasers which came from a Providence carrier.

The vessel continued firing lasers at the Gundam but Chris made the Origin avoid the lasers with ease as if they were just slow punches thrown by a snail.

Chris rose the twin buster rifle and increased the power to 50 percent and fired a large beam which penetrated the shield and sheered the vessel in half separated the front and back halves.

Chris turned around only to see a bridgeless Recusant light destroyer crash into a Musaka destroying it while explosions go through the destroyer.

"This is strange." Chris muttered as he turned around to see six Virgos stationed on a Munificent frigate firing at him but he avoided the beams and fired the rifle at the same power output destroying the Virgos and the frigate.

"We are mostly encountering mobile dolls and fighters but no man controlled mobile suits." Chris said as the Origin returned to its default setting as he took out the coin.

With the Avenger stood in the hanger of a Lucrehulk while a door separated it from the reactor but it aimed both beam magnums and fired. The beams cut through the metal door melting it before the two powerful beams melt through the reactor destroying it.

Ben grinned under his helmet before he flew out of the hanger and watched as the battleship exploded like the last one in the Phantom Menace.

"That was good." Ben said as he spun the Avenger around bringing its absorbing shield up as a Munificent frigate fired all lasers at it but the lasers were instantly absorbed into the shield.

"They just never learn do they?" Ben quietly said as he holstered his left beam magnum and fired the right one punching through the shield and destroying the bridge causing the ship to fly and crash into the side of a Lucrehulk.

The Avenger spun around to see 4 missiles fly at it shot from Vulture droids but the Avenger fired its head Vulcans and all 4 missiles were instantly shot down as well as the droid fighter that shot them.

"This is really strange we've only encountered only a little bit of mobile suits." Ben said as he spun around bringing out a beam tonfa and stab a Zaku II through the chest destroying the mobile suit.

With the Infinite Justice it flew through the battle firing its beam rifle mostly at the fighters that flew around.

These guys just aren't trying!" Aiden shouted as he holstered the rifle and brought out its beam saber and fly at a Rewloola before cutting off the bridge making it so that the ship was useless.

With the Booster Altron and 1.5 Gundam both units stood on the hull of a Venator star destroyed as they watched the Star Warrior fleet destroy the remaining enemy vessels while the mobile suits destroyed the last ones.

"This is really strange." Dexter said before he moved the 1.5 Gundams binders so that they were pointing forward before energy forms in the center but when Dexter fired it a large beam flew out and struck the center of the last Lucrehulk after the fleet brought its shields down destroying the ship.

"BTZZ-Its-BTZZ-Anyone read me we're under heavy fire!-BTZZ" Shouted Jarod over the communicators.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted surprised.

"They tricked us! We're taking heavy fire from mobile suits down here!" Shouted Jarod over the comms.

"It was a diversion!" Dexter shouted in surprised before he remembers that they only saw 33 ships.

"But where is the last ship?" Dexter muttered confused

"You guys confused as well?" Chris asked as he landed in between them.

Dexter turned the 1.5 saying "Yeah we've only encountered 33 ships so where's the 34th?"

"Energy spike detected above us!" Shouted Aiden.

"What!" Shouted all 3 before the mobile suits were crashed into by the Infinite Justice as multiple green lasers crashed into the Venator along with 2 other Venators, a Dogosse Giar, and 2 Baikals destroying the ships.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Aiden,

The survivors looked up to see to their surprise flew an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer.

"Where did that come from?" Aiden asked as his damaged Infinite Justice flew up to them. The Justice lost its left leg and arm as well as the jet on its back while a large chunk of its head was missing.

"It must have had a cloaking device so that it would get to position." Chris said looking at it and the field seeing that the ship was right over their entire fleet.

"Incoming droid fighters and mobile dolls!" Dexter shouted and everyone looked to see multiple Vulture droids, Tri-Fighters, Virgos, and Taurus mobile dolls.

"Damn it! Braydin take the Geara Zulus, GN-XIVs, and five Strike Daggers to the surface we'll deal with the rest!" Dexter shouted.

"Are you sure?" Braydin asked

"Yes we can handle it the ground needs your help." Dexter said and Braydin nodded his head before he and the fifteen mobile suits flew down with the GN-XIVs making a GN field to help with reentry.

"Alright the rest of us let's bring that monster down!" Dexter shouted as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash and it moved the binders to make wings.

"I'm with you Dexter." Chris said smiling under his helmet as he inserted a coin and the Gundam transformed into Harute.

"You're not leaving me out of this fight." Ben said with a smile as he connected the beam magnums to make a twin beam magnum.

"Alright let's take this monster down!" Dexter shouted

"Roger!" Was the collective response of every Star Warrior currently in space before every mobile suit and fighter flew towards the ship while the vessels fire with every laser, beam, torpedo, and missile they had while the fighters, mobile suits, and mobile dolls met in the middle.

On the planet the Star Warriors own soldiers were being beaten due to the enemy using all of their mobile suits.

The mobile suits were mostly Zaku IIs and Leos with the ground forces being Storm Troopers and Sith troopers.

"Taking fire over he-AH!" A Phase 1 Clone trooper tried to say only for a laser to strike him in the chest killing him.

"Damn it we're pinned down!" Jarod shouted as he fired his rifle taking down 2 Sith Troopers before he went back into cover.

"How are we going to get out of here in one piece!?" Asked John as he quickly popped out of cover shooting a Storm trooper in the face before going back into cover in order to avoid several blasters.

"If this keeps up then there won't be any of us for them to find!" Jarod shouted as he did several potshots taking down a Sith trooper and two Storm troopers.

They stop hearing a booming sound and turned around to see two Zaku IIs aiming their machine guns at them.

"Well we had a good run." John said as he held his rifle.

Before the mobile suits could fire two green beams punch through them causing them to fall to the ground destroyed.

The group looks to see the Booster Altron as it flew down using the before it activated its beam trident and sliced two Leos in half while the five Strike Daggers hit the ground firing their beam weapons at the enemy mobile suits along with the GN-XIVs, and Geara Zulus while a single Strike Dagger fired on the enemy infantry trying to render them assistance.

"Braydin really has perfect timing." John said out loud over the comms.

"Thank you." Said Braydin as he had the Booster Altron fired its cut down a Leo and a Zaku II.

"How many mobile suits are here?" Braydin asked as he switched his beam sabers for a beam rifle.

"Before you arrived 59 but now" Jarod said before taking out a hologram which had a map and he started recounting before he finished saying "34 remain along with 134 enemy infantry."

"What about our numbers?" Braydin asked as he blocked several bullets.

"We have 79 right now." Jarod said before John pushed him down saving him from a red laser that would have struck him in the head before John took aim and fired his rifle taking down a Storm trooper.

"But with your assistance we may be able to win this." John said as he helped Jarod up.

"That's what we came to do." Braydin said shooting down a Leo before it explodes.

Back in space the battle between the fleet and the Super Star Destroyer was becoming difficult.

Many mobile suits and fighters were shot down and the continued fire on the destroyer didn't seem to do anything with the shield.

"We can't seem to make a dent!" Ben shouted firing both beam Magnums which struck the shield not doing damage.

"It must have powerful shields if it can do this!" Dexter shouted as he shot down two Taurus mobile dolls.

"Guys I think you may be able to take it down if you combine powerful beams that would drop the shield!" Aiden shouted as his damaged Infinite Justice sat on the side of a Venator providing covering fire while another Venator exploded from multiple turbo lasers.

"How should we do that?" Chris asked as he flew the Origin still in Harute form as it took down several droid fighters and mobile dolls.

"We first have the warships fire everything they have at a single spot and then you guys use the most powerful weapons you can think of because Chris's mobile suit can transform into other Gundams he can change into 00 Quanta and use Trans-Am to cut the ship in half." Aiden said as he shot down a Vulture droid that was chasing a Broadsword.

"That's a good idea. Chris you transform into Wing Zero and set the twin buster rifle to full power and Ben will use his beam magnums and we'll fire at the same time after the ships fire." Dexter said as he shot down a Virgo.

"Sounds like a plan but I might have something that can help." Ben said before he took out three coins and inserted them before to the Star Warriors surprise in a flash of light appeared Wing Zero, The Unicorn, and the Banshee with the Unicorn and Banshee armed with beam magnums and the Wing Zero armed with its twin Buster rifle.

"Actually that will work… Chris let's get ready when we take down that shield you transform into 00 Quanta and get close." Dexter said as the Gundams formed up.

"Roger that." Chris said nodding his head.

"All ships fire at will!" Shouted Dexter before every Star Warrior ship fired every laser, beam, GN missile, and torpedo at a single spot crashing into the shield weakening the shield.

When the concentrated fire stopped.

"Trans-Am!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 moved its binders to the front as it started glowing red.

"NT-D!" Shouted Ben before the Avenger, Unicorn, and Banshee transformed and took aim before the Wing Zero also took aim.

"Fire!" Was the collective response before a large orange beam shot from the 1.5, 4 beams shot from the Unicorn types, and a large twin yellow beam shot from the Wing Zero.

The beams traveled at the same time before all six crash into the shield and then smash through the side of the Super Star Destroyer damaging it.

"Now's your chance, Chris!" Shouted Dexter

"Right!" Chris shouted as he placed in a coin and the Origin transformed into 00 Quanta and then flew at the Super Star Destroyer.

The Origin flew around the fight, passing mobile suits, fighters, and mobile dolls before it flew close enough and through a reforming shield.

The Quanta aimed the tip at the Destroyer as the sword bits moved in front of the sword.

"This is it, Trans-Am!" Shouted Chris before it started glowing red and then a large pink beam shot out stabbing through the Super Star Destroyer. Everyone froze seeing this surprised.

"RAGH" Chris shouted as the Beam moved in a motion before it cut the Star Destroyer in two.

The Origin reverted back to its original appearance low on power before it flew away but stopped when a Virgo appeared in front of him ready to fire but suddenly started floating aimlessly.

Every mobile doll, and droid fighter stopped flying around and were now all useless.

The Origin continued to fly through space away from the Super Star Destroyer before both halves exploded. Everyone started cheering with the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer while on the ground a Zaku II crashed to the ground but as it was getting up a beam stabbed through the chest into the cockpit destroying it and the holder of the trident was the Booster Altron before it spun around and fired its beam rifle twice taking down two Leos while in the distance a Strike Dagger cut a Zaku II in half with a Geara Zulu smashing its beam axe into the chest area of a Leo.

Everyone stopped fighting and started looking around at the damage before they hear a beeping sound.

'Winner Star Warriors.'

The area vanished and the ships vanished showing that they were only holograms that that the real ship models weren't damaged as were the action figures while mobile suits had some bits of damage as did some fighters.

"Alright now may we have your attention everyone. We all said that there would be a grand prize and that prize is right behind this door!" Said a man wearing a business suit standing in front of a large warehouse.

"I wonder what's inside?" Dexter asked as he placed the 1.5 in its container.

"Now everything in this warehouse will belong to the winners of this match. And here is your prize!" The man said before the door opens and everyone's eyes widen because inside the warehouse were stacks of mobile suit models, action figures, ship models, plane models, and two galaxy maps with one being the Star Wars galaxy and the other the Mass Effect galaxy.

"Now this is a nice prize." John said with a smile.

**Several days later over Mexico**

"I can't believe we're going to San Diego." Jarod said with a smile as he wore regular clothing instead of armor which was in a suitcase under his seat while he was working on a Gundam AGE-3.

"Yeah also Dexter how did you manage to book us a plane that is a C-130J "Super" Hercules?" Asked Chris spreading his arms out gesturing to the interior of the plane.

"My Uncle was a Commodore on board of a US Nuclear Aircraft carrier and after retiring he still had friends in the military and he asked if I wanted to go on a tour of the naval base there and I accept. Heck he even told me to invite any friends I have." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"And he also had friends in the Air Force?" Ben asked confused.

"He did heck he called in some friends to take us." Said Jarod.

"But why are there F-35 Lightning II fighters with us?" John asked as he looked out the window to see 5 F-35s.

"Don't forget about the F-22s." Braydin said looking out the other window towards 5 Raptors and another C-130J while in the seat next to him was his friend Alyssa while Aiden was working on his new Gunpla which was a Gundam AGE-1.

"Is it likely because of this thing?" Alyssa asked standing next to a device which was surrounded by every model which were out of their boxes and connected but they were in cases.

"Yeah I don't know why but I heard some dude say that if it fell into the wrong hands then 'it would be doom for humanity'." Chris said doing the air quotes.

"Come on guys from what I heard he was crazy. Heck he though tin foil was a vegetable!" John said showing a newspaper article showing the scientist trying to eat tin foil.

"Yeah I guess you have us there." Ben said nodding his head.

"Also I still can't believe that we were able to build all of these models in just 9 days but how many models are on this jet anyway?" Chris asked as he picked up a Strike Dagger model.

"Well we have all of the models that we made which were actually 3040 mobile suit models, and there also 2400 starfighter models, 5200 Action figures, and 5500 ship models." Aiden said as he picked up a Harrower cruiser model.

"So how many do we have on board this?" Chris asked picking up a ReZEL.

"Well there are 1520 mobile suit models, 1300 starfighter models, 3200 Action figures, and 3240 ship models are on board this plane not counting us, or our models, or the star maps." John said holding up both star maps.

**Minutes ago before take-off**

A man wearing a black hoody walks over to a plane worker saying "Did you put the bombs on the planes?"

The worker nods his head saying "I placed them on random areas so that those Americans don't find out."

The hooded man smirks saying, "This is for the Liberation of our nation."

**Back on the planes current time**

John was looking out the window bored out of his mind while Dexter was listening to his music which was actually the song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin while he was also working on a new Striker pack for his Exia Noir.

Chris was talking to Ben about different additions to their mobile suits which caught Dexter's attention as the song switched to Faceless by Red while Braydin, Jarod, Alyssa, and Aiden were playing Go Fish.

John groans rubbing his eyes and muttered "I'm bored out of my gourd."

"That sounded like something Sarge would say from Red vs. Blue." Dexter said looking at John.

Before John could say anything they hear an explosion and all of them look to see that the top area of the second C-130J was on fire and it was losing altitude.

"Holy shit! Are we under attack?" Jarod asked surprised.

"Stay calm we better get seated in case there's more." Dexter said and they go to their seats but just as they sat down an explosion shoot they're plane.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted John as he was flying through the air.

"We're losing altitude and we lost both wings!" Said the pilot.

"We're going to die!" John shouted only for Chris to float up to him and slap him across the face shouting "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Uh guys why is that thing glowing?" Everyone turned to see that the center of the unknown device was in fact glowing a faint multicolor as it started to grow.

"Well fuck." Dexter groaned before the glow blasted outward and all they saw was black.

* * *

**(Cue Anna ni Issho Datta no ni by SEE-SAW)**

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_A shadowed Gundam rises into the depths of space_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The Gundam reveals itself to be the Origin with white astral wings_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera pans to a desert with the Gundam pilots and their Gundams behind them, but each one is damaged or destroyed_

**(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo) **_Dexter and Cagalli stand next to each other with the Exia Noir behind them, but it's missing an eye, the left arm, and both of its legs_

**(Toozakeru dake) **_Jarod looks up at the night sky with his AGE-Blitz behind him, but it lost both arms and its right leg_

**(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa) **_Chris and Lacus hold hands with the Origin behind them, but its head is only visible with the v-fin damaged and one of its eyes are broken_

**(Samayou bakari) **_Ben stands on a hillside with the Avenger behind him except its horn is broken and parts of its armor are scorched and melted_

**(Sonna kakko warusa ga) **_Braydin and Alyssa sit on a ledge together with the Booster Altron and Zen Master Gundam behind them except the Altron lost its left leg and arm while the Master Gundam lost its right wing, the right leg, and a GINN sword impaled through its chest_

**(Ikiru to iu koto nara) **_Aiden looks down at a desert flower with his AGE-Extreme behind him, but only the torso and the right arm are left_

**(Samuzora no shita) **_John looks away with his back turned with the Dark Deathscythe behind him except its wings are damaged and its beam scythe is imbedded in its chest_

**(Me wo tojite iyou) **_Kira and Flay stand next to each other with the Strike behind them except only its head and torso with the faceplate melted are left_

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_The camera changes to the Exia Noir and the Origin standing next to each other with two shadowed winged Gundams behind them_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The camera changes to Kira facing away from Flay as she runs for him with Kira's friends behind her_

**(Semete kono tsuki akari shite de) **_The Gundams walk through a burning inferno as their eyes flashed_

**(Shizuka na nemuri wo) **_The camera changes to the Strike, Exia Noir, and Origin with the Gundam pilots and the crew of the Archangel on their shoulders_

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their eyes closed as Lacus and Cagalli appear behind them and performs a silent prayer as the screen vanishes in flurry of white feathers_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

1\. Ikuze: Let's go


	2. Rise of the Universal Gundams

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Gundam and Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Sometimes the best way to unite is to understand each other._

_But unity takes time to do._

* * *

**(Cue Invoke by T. )**

**(Instrumental) **_The remains of a space colony float by as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike, the Exia Noir, and the Origin fly back to avoid some bullets before the Strike blocks some missiles causing them to explode when striking the shield before all three Gundams fly out of the smoke and raise their rifles before it shows Earth behind them while the title appears in front of the mobile suits._

**(Surechigai isogu tabini)** _Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their Gundams behind them_

**(Butsukeai chigireau) **_Ben and Jarod turn away from each other with their Gundams, kneeling behind them_

**(Tagai no hane no itami) **_Alyssa swipes a bang away from her eyes as Braydin stands behind her with a look of worry_

**(Kanjiteiru)** _John and Aiden, wielding pistols, point their weapons at the screen_

**(Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita) **_Yzak with the Duel behind him before the camera switches to Dearka with the Buster_

**(Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara) **_Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit_

**(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien) **_Chris and Lacus reach out to each other with the Origin behind them before it shows Dexter and Cagalli standing back-to-back with pistols with the Exia Noir and a shadowed Gundam behind them_

**(Machi kogareru) **_The crew of the Archangel at their respective stations before it shows glimpses of the Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, AGE-Extreme, Zen Master Gundam, Dark Deathscythe, Booster Altron, Avenger, and the Origin as they go into battle_

**(Hayasugiru toki no) **_The Exia Noir engages a GINN while the AGE-Blitz destroys two CGUEs with its beam cannon_

**(Matataki ni sarasareta) **_The AGE-Extreme fires its beam rifle at a GINN, destroying it, before pulling out a beam saber and clashing with a CGUE_

**(Hitori de wa togokanai) **_Dexter, Chris, and the other Gundam pilots look out the distance before the crew of the Archangel fades in as well_

**(Negainante)** _Flay looks out a window and sheds tears before Cagalli with a rifle in her hands leans against a piece of debris from a ruined city_

**(Kiesou na kotoba jya)** _Lacus shows the viewer's her pink Haro before translucent versions of Chris and Dexter look away from each other while two naked female bodies, one pink and the other yellow, drift in the astral plane_

**(Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o) **_The_ _Origin, Exia Noir, Strike, and the other Gundams battle against the stolen G-Weapons and a few GINNS before it switches to the Origin in combat with the Aegis while the Exia Noir clashes with a white CGUE_

**(Dare kara mamoreba ii)** _The Moebius Zero flies through space with the Archangel flying behind it_

**(Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga) **_The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatches showing the Strike and the other Gundams before it shows Kira and the Gundam pilots in their pilot suits before the launch timer hits zero and launches the Gundams_

**(Soko ni aru nara) **_The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack while the other Gundams launch right behind it before it freezes to show them along with the Moebius Zero while the Archangel flies behind_

* * *

**Unknown location**

**BANG**

"Uh what happened and why did it hurt?" Jarod asked as he stood up.

"Ow my head." Braydin said as he stood up.

"I don't feel so good." Ben said standing up with a slightly green face.

"Uh where am I?" Alyssa asked as she stood up with swirls in her eyes.

"I suddenly have the urge to hurt someone." Said Aiden.

"Why am I seeing swirls?" Chris said standing up.

"I think my insides were just outside." John said standing up.

"Uh is everyone okay?" Dexter said as he stood up.

"I'm good." Jarod

"Other than my head I'm fine." Braydin

"I'm fine." Chris

"Fine here." Alyssa

"Other than my insides I'm alright." John

"I'm okay." Said Aiden.

"That's good to hear but where are we?" Dexter said as they looked around seeing a lush forest.

"Uh where are we exactly?" John asked before looking up where his eyes widen in surprise.

"Guys… look up." John said and everyone did and they're eyes widen in surprise because at the moment they were looking at a ceiling with two large windows and they can see space and Mars.

"We're… inside a space colony." Jarod said slowly.

"Right in orbit of Mars." Said Chris before they hear a thud and look to see Ben passed out.

"Brain overload." They all said before they began to try and wake him up.

"Hey look over there!" Dexter said pointing in a direction towards the remains of two CJ130's and the remains of the 5 F-22's and F-35's.

"Look at that… no one could have survived that." Chris said to the damage just as an F-22 bursts into flames.

"Well...I guess we should look around the wreckage for any survivors." Dexter told the others, to which everyone nods.

Dexter and Chris searched one of the CJ130s while Ben and Jarod searched in the other, John and Aiden checked the wreckage of an F-22, and Braydin and Alyssa search the remaining wreckage.

After a few minutes, the group of eight came together. Dexter asked the group. "Chris and I checked the plane, but we couldn't find anybody else in there." He could see the downcast expressions on their faces. "I'm guessing you weren't successful either?"

Everyone shook their heads before Chris caught something with his eyes. "Hey, guys! Look over there!" he points at eight large metal shadows.

Everyone turns to the direction Chris pointed and went wide-eyed at the sight.

"No way!" Aiden exclaimed in disbelief.

"Impossible," Braydin stared with his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" Jaden shouted in excitement before his older brother slapped him upside the head.

"Don't curse! But this is a rather strange predicament." Dexter said with deep curiosity.

"Oh man, this just got more awesome!" Ben exclaimed as he was literally bouncing around with excitement.

"Oh, the fun I will be having with this bad motherfucker!" John stated with an excited grin.

"Only you, John, would go crazy over something like this…" Alyssa replied with a deadpan look at John.

"I'll be the first to say…that this day just got even weirder." Chris answered with wide-eyes.

Standing before the group was eight mobile suits, but they weren't just any mobile suits, these were the group's customized Gundams.

Dexter's Exia Noir stood in all its black and grey glory while equipped with a Noir Striker pack.

Chris's Origin's silvery surface shined in the light with the yellow glass giving it a majestic look.

Braydin's Booster Altron gave off a sense of serenity and beauty due to its black and gold features.

John's Dark Deathscythe brought forth a menacing, yet powerful presence to the group.

Alyssa's own customized Gundam, the Zen Master Gundam, seemed to make her smile broadly due to its silver-violet appearance.

Aiden's newly customized AGE-Extreme filled him with excitement with its white, blue, and black color scheme.

Ben's Avenger seemed to bring a fire to the young man's eyes due to its powerful and majestic red-gold color scheme.

Jarod's AGE-Blitz had brought the boy's mind crashing down when he saw the mobile suit in all its black and red appearance.

As the group walked up to the Gundams, all eight machines looked down at the humans who practically freaked them out before the Gundams kneeled and lowered their hands towards their respective pilot.

One by one, the group entered their Gundams before Chris decided to get some information from the local network and what he found shocked him beyond belief. "Guys, I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

"No shit, we aren't on Earth anymore!" John deadpanned.

"No, you idiot, I mean we're not on Earth anymore because this isn't our Earth!" Chris shouted in irritation.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked with a slight tinge of worry.

"The calendar just read February 13th, 70 C.E" Chris answered.

"What is that supposed to mean, dude?" Braydin raised in eyebrow in his cockpit.

"He means that we're in the Cosmic Era…a day before the Bloody Valentine Incident in Gundam SEED." Dexter suddenly realized as he told the others Chris's revelation.

"Where are we then?" Ben asked.

"We are currently on the start of the Bloody Valentine War…Junius Seven." Chris bluntly answered, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"If we're in the Gundam SEED universe...does this mean we haft to the entire series?" John asked, sounding a little less calm than usual.

"I guess so..." Chris answered.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Alyssa asked.

"This is the day before the start of the Bloody Valentine War...that dreaded day that claimed so many innocent lives." Dexter stated his expression downtrodden.

"It's simple really..." everyone looks at Chris, "We intervene and keep Junius Seven from being destroyed by Blue Cosmos."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jarod asked, impatiently.

Everyone looked at the boy inside the AGE-Blitz with deadpanned expressions before Ben replies. "Really?!"

"What?" Jarod asked.

"You obviously forgot that we have our Gundams, dude." Braydin answered the younger Bryant's question.

Jarod blushed in embarrassment and ceased to speak after that as the others decided to devise a plan of action.

"So how are we going to go with this?" Dexter asked.

"Considering we're near Mars, we're quite far away from Junius Seven." Aiden seemed to point out.

"Yes, but my Origin possesses a special function that should allow me to use other equipment that I've known so far." Chris stated with pride in his mobile suit.

"That is so...awesome." John exclaimed in awe.

"This is no time to be admiring Gundams...we need to think of the matter at hand!" Dex shouted in a stern voice.

The group began to come up with a plan until the only female member of their group decided to voice her plan. "I got it! We can use the Origin's special function to make us a portal to get us there instantly!"

"That's an excellent plan, Alyssa!" Dex exclaimed in joy.

"Nice work, girl!" Aiden smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that already." Ben responded while patting Alyssa's Gundam on the back.

"You have quite the tactical mind there, great job!" Chris smirked.

"I knew you had it in you, Alyssa." Braydin praised his long-time friend.

Alyssa started to blush proficiently from the praise she was getting, but her blush deepened when it came from Braydin as she cracked a small smile.

"Well, now that we know what to do...how should we proceed?" Dex asked the others.

"We could always wait until the day happens then teleport there?" John forwarded his idea.

"That might work, but it might already be too late if we wait." Aiden pointed out.

"We could teleport during the battle and then improvise?" Ben asked.

"Then they'd probably think that we're unknown wild cards and attack us." Braydin replied.

"How about we teleport there and cloak ourselves than the moment Blue Cosmos tries to attack then we decloaked and reveal ourselves?" Jarod voiced out after being silent for a while.

Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped, mostly Dexter, since this was the first time his brother actually came up with good idea.

"That might actually work...good work, little brother." Dexter praised Jarod, even if he didn't like it.

"Well then that settles it! Everyone ready?" Chris asked the others.

"Yeah!" Everyone's Gundams raised their hands in anticipation.

"Yosha! Then let's get going!" Chris shouted with a smile as the Origin began to power up. The Gundam moved its right arm behind the group and a swirling green vortex opened.

"Let's move everyone!" Chris gestures to the portal.

"Wait, how are we going to cloak ourselves? Not all of our Gundams can cloak themselves." Ben pointed out.

"Not to worry, little bro...I got that handled." Chris told his brother.

The Origin reached out to the other Gundams as blue energy shrouded each one before only their outlines were visible to each other.

"Alright, now let's go." Dexter ordered.

Everyone walked through the portal as it began to close; the only thing people could have heard the entire time was the metallic footsteps of eight mobile suits.

**Junius Seven, 24 Hours Later**

As the Gundam pilots waited, the Earth Alliance declared war on ZAFT resulting in a massive battle near the Plants, unfortunately this was only a diversion that Blue Cosmos created in order to hide their real plan.

Outside the main fleet of the EA's attack squad, one lone carrier known as the Roosevelt was awaiting orders for their attack on the agricultural colony of Junius Seven.

"Are the main ZAFT forces preoccupied by our main fleet?" the captain of the ship asked as he was sitting in his captain's chair.

"Yes, sir," one of the bridged crew members said. "The main fleet is being kept busy; they don't suspect a thing."

"Excellent," the captain said as he got off his chair. "It's time we exterminated these Coordinator vermin. Launch all exterminator units! Tell them to begin exterminating once they reach the colonies!" He finished as the combat controller of the bridge ordered all units to launch. "For the Preservation of Our Blue and Pure World!" he yelled as he sat down.

"For the Preservation of Our Blue and Pure World!" said the pilots of the mobile armor unit as they were launched from the carrier; all thirty of them were carrying one nuclear missile each.

As soon as they were in range, three of the mobile armor's prepared to fire their missiles at the colony of Junius Seven.

"Take this you filthy Coordinators!" shouted one of the mobile armor pilots as they fired their nuclear warheads at the colony.

The missiles went straight towards the colony, getting closer with every second until two large bluish-red beams destroyed the missiles as well as over 3/4ths of the mobile armors that fired them.

"What the hell?!" one of the surviving pilots said, shocked at what happened before him.

The mobile armors soon noticed eight distortions in front of the colony before they reveal themselves to be mobile suits, but it wasn't any ZAFT mobile suits, these were the hidden Gundams that were waiting for the chance to attack.

"What are those things?!" the pilot of a mobile armor said before he and the rest of the surviving mobile armors were destroyed, courtesy of the Avenger's two beam magnums.

When the explosion of the nuclear warheads went off, everyone from both sides stopped fighting and looked at where the explosions came from. When eight strange mobile suits appeared out of nowhere, everyone was quite shocked even the hidden Blue Cosmos members. Everyone had the same question that ran through their minds. "What the hell are they?"

The captain of the Roosevelt was furious. Not only did their plan to eliminate the Coordinator scum failed, but it was stopped by eight unknown mobile suits that not only managed to destroy the warheads but also the MA unit that fired them.

"Identify yourselves! NOW!" the captain shouted on an open communication signal.

A silver mobile suit floats in front of its comrades before a young masculine voice begins to announce throughout the battlefield. "We are the Guardians that protect the innocent from murdering scum like you...but I believe a proper introduction is needed."

The silver mobile suit began to speak. "I am the Silver Knight, Origin!"

The black and grey mobile suit with wings spoke next. "I am the Black Swordsman, Exia Noir!"

The red and gold single-horned MS went next. "The Raging Unicorn, Avenger!"

The bulky black and red one went after. "The Powerful Giant, AGE-Blitz!"

The black and gold one also spoke. "The Golden Dragon, Booster Altron!"

The silver and purple mobile suit was next, but spoke in a feminine voice. "The Undefeated of the East, Zen Master!"

The white, blue, and black MS was next. "I am the Blue Comet, AGE-Extreme!"

The last one, a completely black mobile sent went last. "The God of Death, Dark Deathscythe!"

All of the mobile suits then spoke as one. "WE ARE THE GUNDAMS!"

Everyone was quite shocked to hear about these unknown mobile suits now calling themselves Gundam until they were snapped out of their states by the Gundams' next action.

They all raised their left hands and pointed at the Roosevelt before they all spoke as one in Japanese. "_Saa...omae no tsumi o kazoero!_"

The eight Gundams shoot off into the battle engaging the EA mobile armors and ships.

The Boost Altron flew between two mobile armor before it shot its arms out and shot its dragon fangs out which struck the two mobile armors destroying them before a Moebius flew at him firing its gun as the left Dragon fang flew at it but the fang gets covered in smoke and the Blue Cosmos pilot believes he won only to be horrified that the fang came out unscathed and shoot towards him before it collided blowing the MA up.

The Dark Deathscythe used its cloak before it appeared on the top of a Drake-class where it plunged its beam scythe into the bridge killing the bridge crew before the entire ship exploded and the Gundam came out of the explosion unscathed.

The AGE-Extreme flew through the air using its shield to block bullets while it fired its beam rifle which surprised both the EA and ZAFT on another mobile suit with a beam weapon.

The beam struck through two Moebius units while one punched through an Agamemnon-class and the beam struck the reactor where the entire ship exploded.

The AGE-Blitz flew through the air firing its beam cannon before transforming into its G-Cepter form where it surprised them of its transformation before it flew and deployed several missiles which struck and destroyed two EA ships and five mobile armors.

The Avenger flew through the air before it fired its beam magnums which gutted a Nelson-class vessel as well as vaporize two Moebius units.

The Exia-Noir flew through the air with its 'Shorty' beam rifles before it fired them in many directions which struck 6 Moebius units destroying them before it holstered the beam weapons and drew its beam blades where it flew towards a Nelson-class where it dodged the gun fire before it was in front of the bridge where its eyes flashed before it swung its blades in an X fashion cutting into the bridge and destroying it but before it exploded the Gundam flew away avoiding the blast.

3 Moebius units flew at the Exia-Noir but the Gundam spun around equipped with its 'Shorty' beam rifles again before it fired destroying all 3.

The Zen Master flew through the battle with ease and preforming moves that would seem impossible for a machine before it's right hand started glowing purple before it punched through a Drake-class and a dark purple wave shot out the other end and the ship exploded with the Zen Masters eyes glowing. The Zen Master then started to form a large ball of dark purple light before it shot its arms forward firing a large purple beam which cuts through 2 Drake-class, 1 Nelson-class, and 1 Agamemnon-class as well as 11 Moebius units.

The Origin soon changed into the 00 Quanta and appeared in front of the Roosevelt. The captain as well as the other crew members on the bridge cowered in fear when they saw the eerie glow in the Gundam's blue eyes.

"What the hell are you?" the captain asked with fear layered in his voice.

"As I said…we are Gundams, but if you want another title...we are Devils!" the Origin replied before it began glowing bright red as a Gundam raised its sword with an extremely large beam gathered before it swung down on the ship, killing the captain as well as the crew inside with the ship being cut in half before an explosion took it.

"Now for the rest of you Blue Cosmos filth!" the Origin announced before sending his sword bits to slice through mobile armors left and right. The Gundam changed into the Hi-Nu Gundam and launched its fin funnels; the bit-sized weapons destroyed EA ships and MA units with complete ease.

The Avenger flew and fired its beam magnum again which the beam struck a Nelson-class before reloading it while the Exia-Noir flew with its beam blades drawn and cuts through the bridge of a Drake-class.

"Hey guys they're running away!" Shouted Jarod as he fired his buster rifle destroying an Agamemnon-class.

"It seems we won this battle." Said Dexter with a smile.

"Thanks for the help." Said a voice and Dexter turned the Exia-Noir to the source to show a CGUE and a GINN.

"Had you not arrived in time then Junius Seven would have been destroyed." Said the CGUE pilot.

"Well when lives of innocent people are on the line then we have to do what we can." Said Dexter.

"Again we thank you. Many of us have families on that PLANT and from what we were told the supreme council wants to meet you." Said the CGUE pilot again.

"Where do we need to go?" Dexter asked.

"We'll have a team of GINNs guide you to Aprilius One." Said the CGUE pilot.

"We thank you for that." Said Chris before they followed the GINNs even though they knew where Aprilius was they didn't want ZAFT to know that.

They made their way towards the PLANT where they were guided to Armory One where when they saw the Gundams everyone was amazed at how more human they appeared.

They were greeted by soldiers who were ordered to escort the eight to the supreme council.

"You know this place is quite amazing." Said John with a smile on his face even though they were all wearing helmets.

"Thank you, we do our best to make it livable." Said a ZAFT green coat.

"I have to hand it to you guys, the PLANTs really are amazing. The sky looks like Earth with many parts of the colony having some appearances such as the water, the ground, heck if I recall Junius Seven is an agricultural colony right?" Said John.

"Yeah it is and I must thank you for saving it. I have a wife and unborn child on Junius Seven. If it weren't for you then they and everyone else in the PLANT would be dead." Said a ZAFT red coat who had a look of happiness.

"Any true human being would do that. And besides Blue Cosmos is nothing more than monsters who want nothing more than to destroy Coordinators and any Naturals who side with them." Said Braydin with anger towards the terrorist group.

"Well here we are." Said the red coat as they entered the large building.

They walked through the building with many people looking towards the group and they could hear murmurs of surprise and questions about where they came from or who they were with.

As they walked through they passed blonde White Coat but Dexter, Chris, and the white coat stopped with all three feeling a tingle at the back of their minds.

The two turn to the white coat who began walking away though they knew instantly by the tingle about who the identity of the white coat was… Rau le Creuset!

"We just walked past Creuset!" Silently growled Chris.

"We'll deal with him later at the right time, don't rush things." Said Dexter as they moved to catch up with the rest of the group as they reached the main council chamber.

They entered to see the members of the ZAFT supreme council sitting around the table.

"I am the first to express my appreciation for your assistance in protecting Junius Seven from the Earth Alliance fleet." Said Siegel Clyne.

"It was our pleasure." Said Chris with a smile under his helmet.

"Why don't you take off your helmets?" Asked Siegel.

"I would have to respectfully decline because it is for both ours and our loved ones protection should anyone see our identities." Said Braydin.

The council could understand that because if Blue Cosmos found out then they would have likely gone after them to make the pilots suffer.

"Tell us then...how did you acquire those mobile suits?" Siegel asked the group as more murmurs and whispers were spoken about the Gundams.

"We built them ourselves." Ben stated rather bluntly.

The council's eyes widened at this new information as some began to think it preposterous that eight teenagers built powerful weapons of war that could easily surpass even their own military's mobile suits.

"Would you be willing to give us the plans to your 'Gundams' I believe they were called?" said Patrick Zala, who doesn't even realize he was being glared at by the eight Gundam pilots from behind their helmets.

"No." Chris answered with no emotion.

The council was taken aback by this until Dexter came up to answer. "It's not that we don't trust you or your military; we just built these from scratch and never wrote the plans down for them."

"The other reason is that these mobile suits are too powerful for any normal Coordinator even if you had your top pilots use them, they'd die from the force and speed." Braydin gave his opinion.

The council nodded their heads in understanding before Siegel asked them. "Then what are you? Are you Coordinators with different genetic structures?"

"Nope, we're Naturals." Ben told them in a giddy voice.

The entire council as well as the guards gasped in surprise and confusion before the guards came up and pointed their rifles at the Gundam pilots' backs.

"I don't you want to do that..." John told the guards without even looking at them.

"And why shouldn't we you damn Natural!" a redcoat shouted in anger.

"Quite simple really...if we die then our Gundams self-destruct and destroy everything around us." Jarod told them, hoping that they buy the bluff.

"Stop this at once!" Siegel Clyne ordered the guards, who seem to be quite surprised.

"But sir, they're Naturals-" a redcoat was cut off by Patrick Zala next. "Enough, these eight heroes saved one of the PLANTs and I, for one, am grateful to them. If they didn't stop those nukes then I would have lost my wife."

The guards, reluctantly, lowered their rifles before dropping their heads in shame.

"Thanks" Jarod said releasing a breath he was unknowingly holding.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Siegel but Dexter held his hand up saying "It's alright we kind of expected that to happen."

"You expected that they would aim guns at you but you came anyway?" Asked Councilwoman Ezalia Joule.

"We believed that after the harshness that single minded Naturals gave to the Coordinators that you might have a slight distrust of us and we came to two conclusions on introductions with one being that some radical Coordinators would either shoot us or throw us out of the PLANTs while the other is that we meet more open minded Coordinators." Said Braydin as he looked around the room.

"You came even though you expected you might get killed?" Asked councilman Elsman.

"We believed that we should come either way even if it threatened our lives. This is a sign of good faith that we aren't your enemies." Said Chris.

"That's very risky of you." Said Zala.

"Well we follow the saying nothing ventured nothing gained." Said Ben.

The council couldn't help but feel that the quote had meaning since it was a quote made by Benjamin Franklin.

"An old saying but still a good one." Said Siegel with a nod.

"Tell us: Where do you originate from? We have never seen mobile suits like these before." Said Councilman Elsman.

"Well we were originally from Earth but we came from a colony orbiting Mars." Said Chris causing everyone minus the Gundam pilots to widen their eyes in surprise.

"You come from Mars? That's impossible." Said Councilman Jeremy Maxwell.

"Well if took many years to make it and we didn't age because of cryogenic sleep so we were able to survive the long travel but once we completed it Blue Cosmos came and attacked killing many people though many still survived but none of them Blue Cosmos. We were also able to create the Gundams with the Origin having an FTL system which allowed us to arrive at Junius Seven on time." Said Chris.

The Gundam pilots minus Ben were quite amazed on Chris's ability to lie like that.

"Well we are sorry about your loss and as a show of appreciation we are offering our service of producing a single ship since we believe that you will need a ship to dock." Said Councilman Elsman.

Dexter and Chris look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

"Actually Councilmembers we have a schematic of a ship we plan to have but we don't have the materials to make." Said Chris as he brought up a hologram of a ship. The entire ship had the appearance of the SR-2 Normandy though it was larger and had a mobile suit catapult.

"We planned to make this to transport our Gundams from location to location. It's a stealth ship with a speed to match if not pass mobile armor. It will also be equipped with an FTL drive that we will be making once we have the parts needed. We call it the Normandy." Said Chris while under his helmet he was smiling since he and the others agreed on this type of ship before they boarded the planes back on their Earth.

"Such an advanced ship. I must say you plan to use this for carrying your mobile suits?" Asked Siegel.

"It also acts as a stealth ship from both visual and radar." Said Ben with a smirk surprising the council.

"Incredible" Said Patrick.

"What do you plan to do once you have this ship?" Asked Siegel.

"We plan to hunt down Blue Cosmos. But the problem is that with every group they need a backer and we plan to hunt down their backers as well." Said Chris with his eyes narrowed.

"Blue Cosmos is a disgrace of humanity both Natural and Coordinator and shouldn't exist. No matter what happened to your genes you are still human." Said Ben which made Siegel smile slightly.

"We shall help with the making of this ship though it will take some time." Said Patrick.

"Don't worry because we aren't just going to leave you to do all the work." Said Dexter while Jarod groans slightly earning an elbow to the gut by Dex.

"Though we will be working on the FTL alone because we don't want any radical Coordinators to get their hands on it for fear that they will do what Blue Cosmos almost did a few minutes ago." Said Chris and the Council saw wisdom in that.

"Also we ask that we have some Coordinators to help maintain the ship though it will be a ship that will contain both Coordinator and Natural so that way there won't be any racism from the crew." Said Dexter.

The council agreed seeing that as a good opportunity to establish good relations with the Naturals even if it's just a small group.

"Also we ask that you don't tell anyone about Mars because the survivors don't wish for another attack from the Alliance." Said Chris and the council agreed on that.

**Armory One, 2 months later**

The artificial sun comes to life as the rays shoot through the artificial clouds with some striking the white and blue hull of a warship. The warship was the completed SR-1 Normandy.

During the two months of its construction the news media swarmed the Gundam pilots bombarding them with questions on where they came from and who they were with. The response to the first was a simple "Classified" While the second was that they were with a group called the Universal Federation. In the first month the Gundam pilots met several Coordinators as well as some rare Naturals in the PLANTs. Ben to his surprise encountered a man with Vrolik Syndrome who was none other than the SR-1 and SR-2 Normandy pilot Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. Ben gave him the offer of flying the most advanced warship which Joker accepted it in less than a millisecond which Ben laughed.

The Normandy sat there in the colors of the Mass Effect 3 Normandy with its name on the sides in pitch black letters while the Alliance symbol is replaced with the Celestial Being symbol while where the SR-2 is was SR-1.

"Alright now this is our kind of ship!" Shouted Ben as he stood in the CIC with the other Gundam pilots.

"I know and this is our ship." Said Jarod with a smile as he looked out a window.

"Attention this is your helmsman speaking. In two minutes we shall depart Aprilius One and make our way to the colony of Mars, thank you and please enjoy your flight." Said the familiar voice of Joker.

"Well let's get ready to greet the Coordinator half of the crew the Supreme council is sending." Said Dexter as they made their way to the airlock where when it opens it reveals a ramp where below stood Siegel and to their surprise Lacus as well.

Well this is a surprise..." Braydin muttered under his breath.

"Chairman...this is an unexpected surprise? Come to see us off?" Dexter asked in curiosity.

"Yes, actually and I thought it best if my daughter would like to see the PLANTs' heroes off on their journey." Siegel motions to Lacus to step forward.

The pink-haired girl gives the Gundam pilots a warm smile. "I know you've already accepted this, but on behalf of all the PLANTs, I, Lacus Clyne, am eternally grateful for your heroic actions."

"It was our duty, Ms. Clyne..." Chris places his right hand over his heart and bows. "And I must say the rumors of your beauty pale in comparison when I gaze upon the real thing."

Lacus sported a light blush at the red-eyed teen's words. "Oh my, you certainly have a way with words, Mister?"

"Since you two are the only ones here, I will trust only you two with at least my identity..." Chris remarked before he cleared his throat. "My name is Chris Alder and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Clyne."

Lacus gave a small giggle before bowing. "The feeling is mutual, Mister Alder."

"Ben Alder and it's nice to meet you." Ben said with a slight bow.

"Braydin Nilsson." Braydin said with a nod.

"Dexter Walker, sir, ma'am." Dexter said with respect in his voice as well as a slight bow.

"Jarod Walker residential madman." Jarod simply said with a smirk before he doubled over when Dexter slammed his elbow into his stomach.

Lacus giggled at the sight before Alyssa walked up to her with a smile and said "It's nice to meet you miss Lacus, I'm Alyssa Meilsa."

Lacus held her smile and said "It's nice to meet you Miss Meilsa."

"Oh please call me Alyssa." Alyssa said with her smile still on her face.

"Names Aiden Whillands and it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Aiden with a bow.

"Johnathan Randal, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell." Said John with a small bow.

The Gundam pilots look at him wondering why he used Duo's greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lacus said with her smile still present which caused Chris's heart to pound in his chest.

Dexter looked at his friend and inwardly sighed as he sensed his friend's emotions and thought _'Seems he's found his girl.'_

"Mister Clyne if we may ask but where are the people we are expecting?" Braydin asked.

"They are on their way." Said Siegel as he looked at them.

"Well sir I will say this that when we leave we will be making our way to Orb to recruit the Natural half of our crew as well as recruit potential soldiers, pilots, and crewman for our military." Said Aiden as he looked at the man.

"It sounds like you are expecting to get dragged into this." Said Siegel raising an eyebrow.

"Sir with what Blue Cosmos almost did we are expecting trouble and might get dragged into this conflict because of their blind hatred towards Coordinators." Said Dexter and Siegel understood what he meant.

"It seems that our crew is here." Said Chris and he was right because walking towards the Normandy were 25 people.

"Yes and I believe this is the time we take our leave. Good bye and safe travels." Said Siegel before he and Lacus left.

"She was nice." Said Jarod out of the blue before getting chopped in the head by Dexter.

"Come on we better getting ready to leave." Said Chris before they got back onto the Normandy as the Coordinators got on board as well.

**15 minutes later**

Citizens of the PLANT's were looking on the TV as news crew started recording on when the Normandy would launch.

"Alright who the hell told the press about this?!" Shouted Dexter as he wore white and red Celestial Being uniform.

Everyone on the ship wore the same Celestial Being uniform with Braydin's being black, Aiden's being green, Jarod's being blue, Alyssa's was purple, Chris's was blue with a yellow diamond, and Bens was red with a red diamond.

The crew of the Normandy just wore grey uniforms with green diamonds.

The Gundam pilots look at Jarod who had a sheepish look before he slammed into the ground with a bruise on his head while Dexter's hand was smoking as a tick formed on his forehead.

"Now we have to have to deal with Blue Cosmos and anyone else watching to look out for this ship." Said Chris shaking his head.

"Let's just get the ship out of port first." Said Ben.

"Hey Joker start up the ship and take us out!" Said Dexter.

"Roger that." Said Joker before they feel the ship vibrate slightly as the Normandy's engines started to glow blue.

The Normandy began floating off the ground before it was in the air making its way towards the exit where once out it began to make some distance from the PLANT before the ship zoomed through space at a an amazing speed.

**10 minutes later**

Over the planet of Mars slowing down was the Normandy as it began flying towards the colony over the red planet.

In the war room of the Normandy stood the Gundam pilots minus Jarod.

"So what should our next course of action be?" Asked Aiden.

"I say we go to Orb before Heliopolis." Said Chris.

"I agree we will be able to find our Natural half of the Normandy crew and find any refugees that goes there and give them shelter here that is far from the war." Said Braydin nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey where is Jarod at?" Ben asked.

"I locked him in a simulator playing some bad music just to try and control him." Said Dexter with a smile.

"AH, make it stop!" Jarod was heard making Dexter's smile turn into a smirk while the others just sweat drop.

"Okay, how are we going to get in?" Asked Alyssa.

"We first stop at Orb and request a meeting with Uzumi Nara Athha so that we may form an alliance so that way we would stay out of the war unless one of us gets attacked." Said Dexter.

"But wouldn't Orb's ideals be a problem?" Asked Braydin.

"No because Orb will be the only nation that would be able to be attacked since we are at a good distance away from the war since it would likely take years to reach Mars. I mean remember how long it took for the first rocket to reach the moon?" Said Dexter and they agreed since it did take several days to get from Earth to the moon and back during the early 20s.

"But what are we going to do in order to get an alliance?" Asked Braydin.

"I think we can give him schematics for mobile suits." Said Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben with raised eyebrows with some looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Nice idea and maybe we can also help the Blue Cosmos infected Earth Alliance through the Seirens with these mobile suits!" Shouted Dexter.

"Oh right never mind." Said Ben.

"Why not just the mobile suit data?" Asked Aiden.

"We will need to think this through first." Said Alyssa.

"I agree because I don't want to have to go through what happened during the meeting several months ago." Said Chris with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"For the love of god someone please get me out of here!" Shouted Jarod causing Dexter to smirk again as well as cause everyone to sweatdrop again.

"In any case, I truthfully, don't want to give the Orb Union any of my mobile suit data or the Avenger's. If their scientists studied the suits long enough then they'll try to replicate our Dark Matter Fusion Reactors." Chris spoke warily.

"What's so special about your Gundams' cores?" John asked with disinterest.

"Our Fusion Reactors allow our Gundams to use their full potential without the need for fuel or power, in other words, we can fight for as long as we want without having to worry about running out of gas." Chris stated with a glare at the Dark Deathscythe pilot.

"Okay, that actually does sound bad, but what if they try to bargain or force you to give them the data?" Braydin asked with a bit of worry.

"I'll kill them." Chris replied with Heero Yuy's famous scowl.

"That's just going to fuck everything up for us!" Dexter, angrily, shouted at the Origin pilot.

"I don't care, no one is touching mine or Ben's Gundam and they're not going to get the data on our mobile suits." Chris retorted before he left the room, but not before saying something to Dexter. "You need to know that those kinds of plans are only going to make it harder for those around us in the future."

**Orb**

In the nation of Orb Uzumi Nara Athha sat at his desk looking over the reports of the new ship that was co-developed by both the PLANT's and the Universal Federation.

Uzumi and his daughter also saw the news of the Normandy's launch and its jump into FTL which surprised many and inside he smiled thinking about how mad Blue Cosmos was, knowing that there was a nation that they couldn't reach unless they were patient.

On another part of Orb no one could see the air shimmer as something flew through the air before it slowed down and landed in the middle of a forest.

Once landed several figures came out and they were none other than the Gundam pilots.

"Alright let's get going and remember that only the Athha's are allowed to know the current location of the Normandy." Said Dexter mostly looking at Jarod.

"Hey what do you take me for? An idiot?" Jarod asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that after what you did on our way here from Mars?" Dexter deadpanned.

"He does have a point." Muttered Chris with the other Gundam pilots nodding their heads in agreement.

"It was an accident!" Shouted Jarod.

"You poisoned the food, backed up the toilets, short circuited the controls for the Normandy and you set WATER ON FIRE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!" Dexter shouted at the end.

"You have to admit but that doesn't seem possible." Said Aiden as he and the others had question marks hovering over their heads.

"Sometimes I just don't bother with it, saves me from losing my sanity." Said Dexter as he walked in the direction of the estate with the others following close behind.

The group hiked for a good hour before reaching a large building which they knew was the Athha estate and they can see both Uzumi Nara Athha and Cagalli Yula Athha walking through the front door before closing said door behind them.

"So how do we get in?" Asked Aiden.

"Oh I think I have a way" Said Jarod with a smirk only for his face to meet the ground with Dexter's hand smoking and a tick on his forehead.

"Breaking in is not going to happen." Said Dexter with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Shouted Jarod "Then what about-"

"Smashing through the front door isn't an option either." Said Dexter with a tick forming.

"I vote we ignore every plan that comes to Jarod's head." Said Chris.

"Agreed" Said the other Gundam pilots with Jarod shouting "Now you guys are just cruel."

"Why not just knock on the door and say hello?" Ben asked with curiosity.

"That's actually more civil so let's go." Dexter said before the Gundam pilots walked towards the door.

The pilots walked toward the door and Dexter knocked on the door as they waited until a maid opened it to see the Gundam pilots.

"Hello, we'd like to meet the owner of this fine homestead, please." Dexter asked with a polite smile.

"And what may I ask is your business with Lord Athha, sir?" the maid asked.

"It involves the ship that left the PLANTs. The Normandy." Chris said in monotone.

The maid nodded before leading the pilots to Lord Athha's office as the doors opened revealing the Lion of Orb in all his glory.

"Miss, is there a reason why a group of teenagers are in my office right now?" Uzumi asked in a stern tone.

"My Lord, these people asked to meet you in regard to the stealth ship that left the PLANTs." The maid replied as Uzumi's interest had been piqued.

"Oh, in that case, you may leave; I wish to speak to them alone." Uzumi stated as the maid bowed and left the room.

"So, what is it that you children wish to tell me?" the Lion of Orb asked.

Dexter was about to talk before Chris had beaten him to the punch. "Simple really, we ask that you give us a few Naturals here in Orb for our ship."

Uzumi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'ship', young man?"

"Simple, we're the pilots of the Gundams as well as the current captains of the Normandy." Chris stated, bluntly as the other Gundam pilots gaped at this.

"Why did you come here for a few Naturals?" Uzumi asked in curiosity.

"We need them for our crew, sir." Dexter said in a respectful tone.

Uzumi was silent for a few minutes before he looked at the teens. "Very well, I propose a deal between us."

"Alright, what is it you want in return?" Dexter asked.

"The blueprints and the OS data on your mobile suits." Uzumi said bluntly.

"Alright, if that's what you want then-" Dexter was cut off by Chris. "No!"

The Lion of Orb's brow rose in confusion. "Would you like to repeat that, young man?"

"I said… NO!" Chris shouted as he glared at the man.

"Chris, control yourself!" Dexter scolded his teammate, but it fell on deft ears as Chris walked up to Uzumi with his Heero Yuy scowl present.

"Let me tell you this, Uzumi Nara Athha… there is no way in hell we are going to give you the data to some of the most destructive weapons in the universe. You want your own Gundams then build them yourself like you're currently doing for the Earth Alliance!" Chris growled at Uzumi, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Uzumi asked.

"You'd be surprised at what we know, Mr. Athha. Now, I believe you were going to let us have the Natural half of our crew, please." Chris said with a small smirk.

Uzumi's eyes furrowed in frustration before he heavily sighed. "Very well, we shall provide you with the necessary half of your crew."

"Thank you, sir, and I apologize for my rudeness." Chris said in an apologetic tone.

"It's quite alright, young man, I would have done the same thing." Uzumi said with a warm smile.

"There is another reason we came here." Dexter said slightly glaring at Chris.

"And what is it?" Uzumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wish to form an alliance between Orb and our government the Universal Federation." Said Dexter slightly surprising the Lion of Orb.

"An alliance?" Uzumi asked.

"Yes sir you see our government is badly damaged with most of our citizens… gone do to Blue Cosmos who wiped out most of the population when the space colonies were finished and we believed it would be a good idea to at least gain some allies as well as transport refugees far from the war that will be starting because of the Earth Alliance attack." Dexter said and Uzumi gains a calculated look.

"How bad is it?" Uzumi asked.

"… You're looking at the only survivors." Dexter said causing Uzumi to widen his eyes.

"You? You are the only survivors?" Uzumi asked.

"Yes sir, our nation built a facility which would produce its own mobile suits as well as a shipyard with machinery that can make starships without human assistance though it needs humans to help fix machinery and we have OS's for both Natural and Coordinator but we lack the men to use them… and we just got finished cleaning the buildings as well as… the burials." Dexter said.

It was true cause during the time when the Normandy was being built some Gundam pilots returned to the Mars colony and buried the dead pilots of the wrecked planes though the planes were taken to a facility where they discovered an automated mobile suit factory even though it was inactive... until Jarod started it up when he was messing with a control panel and it started producing different mobile suits though thankfully he wasn't in the shipyard but when Chris and Dexter went there they started producing a small fleet of twenty ships until they had more people.

"I must ask why come to Orb?" Uzumi asked.

"Because Orb is the only nation that lives in piece with both Naturals and Coordinators. Half of the crew aboard our ship are Coordinators with the helmsman being a Natural and we need the other half to be Natural so that way there won't be any racism amongst the crew." Said Ben and Uzumi nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well though I will have to bring this up with the other nobles to make it official." Said Uzumi.

"We understand sir, if it is alright we shall take our leave." Said Dexter and Uzumi nodded before the group left.

"Man that was a nice act with the whole only survivor's thing." Said Chris surprised.

"It wasn't a total lie, I mean we are survivors after all." Said Dexter referring to the plane crash.

"Oh right." Chris said finally understanding what he meant.

As they continued walking they turn the corner only for Dexter to accidentally crash into someone and causing both to fall to the ground.

"Ow" Dexter muttered as he looked only to see Cagalli Yula Athha sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"Ow, what the hell you idiot! Watch where you're going!" Cagalli shouted.

"Sorry but how can we both see when there's a wall between us?" Dexter asked as he stood up.

Cagalli was about to retort until realization hit her as she blushed in embarrassment. "Point taken."

Dexter stood back up and held his hand out to the fallen blonde. "Here let me help you up."

Cagalli accepted the hand as the Exia Noir pilot pulled her up until they were almost inches to each other's faces, causing the two to blush at the closeness between them.

"Uh… By the way, my name is Dexter Walker." Dexter said, forgetting his earlier embarrassment.

"A pleasure; I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." She introduced herself as she suppressed her blush and went stoic.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of bumping into you, Lady Cagalli?" Dexter asked in a friendly tone while the other Gundam pilots deadpanned at his interaction.

"I heard from one of the maids that the pilots of those mobile suits from Junius Seven were here, are you them?" Cagalli asked.

"Wow very observant." Jarod muttered which they heard and then ended up on his back with swirls in his eyes while a dent on his forehead could be noticeable while Dexter held up a hard covered book with an evil look on his face while the spine of said book was smoking.

"Saw that coming." Chris quietly said looking at the unconscious Gundam pilot.

"Well, Lady Cagalli, to answer your question we are the pilots, but to what machine I can't reveal at least not yet anyways." Dexter replied in a friendly tone.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed a bit in frustration. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"We came here to get the Natural half of our crew for the Normandy." Chris stated, bluntly.

"What do you mean half? Are getting Coordinators next?" Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, we already have that half of our crew; the Natural half is all that's left." Ben said with a goofy grin.

"I see… so what do you hope to gain from all of this?" Cagalli asked with a suspicious look.

"What we hope to gain, Lady Cagalli, is a peaceful world where Naturals and Coordinators can live together side by side." Dexter stated in a serious tone.

Cagalli was shocked by the seriousness in Dexter's tone and even felt her heart skip a beat or two. "Then I hope you succeed in your mission."

"I thank you for understanding, Lady Cagalli, and I hope we can meet again in the future." Dexter said with a bow as he and the rest of the Gundam pilots left the estate.

**Normandy – 2 Weeks Later**

Over the course of two weeks, Lord Athha delivered the Natural half of the Normandy's crew. There was some tension with a few Coordinators, but it quickly died down once they all got acquainted with each other.

During that time, the Gundam pilots were enjoying the small shore leave they had for a while, Dexter especially since he frequently spent his time with Cagalli, forming a close bond with girl.

Meanwhile, Chris was planning something for the group's future endeavors in the Cosmic Era before he scans through the Galaxy Map and searches the Sol system for a particular space colony of Orb. When he caught sight of Heliopolis, a small grin presented itself on his face.

"Everyone, gather at the meeting room, I have a plan." Chris stated over the communication line.

A few minutes later, the Gundam pilots were situated around the table waiting for the Origin pilot to speak.

"So what is it that you needed us for, Chris?" Braydin asked.

"I've determined our next plan of action... I've devised that four of us should be situated at Heliopolis under the guise as civilians. There we will make contact with Kira Yamato and his friends, gain their trust, and prepare ourselves for the day the G-Weapons are about to be stolen." Chris said in all seriousness.

"And who did you have in mind to go?" Dexter asked.

"I figured that you, me, Ben, and Jarod would be suited for this. I also have a plan to have our Gundams sneaked into Morgenroete as a way for us to retaliate against ZAFT in case they attack, but under no circumstances are we to kill the pilots, just disable the suit." Chris ordered that last part to Jarod mostly.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jarod asked, furiously.

"Because you're the one most likely to kill them," Dexter deadpanned.

"But what about the rest of us?" Alyssa asked in curiosity.

"The rest of you will hold position in the Normandy before the attack commences. Once that happens, you will launch immediately and delay them as much as you can for the civilians to evacuate." Chris replied.

"And if that asshole, Creuset, decides to play?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's free game... kill him if you want, I'm pretty sure no one gives a fuck." Chris stated.

"What if Blue Cosmos decides to intervene?" Braydin questioned.

"Oh, they won't. I had our tech crew install a small virus that is virtually untraceable. In which case, we'll know every dirty little secret, plan, and location of those monstrous pigs." Chris said with a small hint of venom at the fascist organization.

"On that note, I think we should get started so let's get this mission started." Dexter said as all the Gundam pilots nodded in agreement.

"Joker, plot a course to Heliopolis... and get someone to forge a few documents." Chris ordered over the com.

"Aye, aye, sir," Joker responded as the Normandy went into FTL towards the Gundam pilots' next destination.

**Heliopolis – 2 Days Later**

It was a normal day for the students at Heliopolis Technical College, the school received word of a few transfer students that were coming from Orb.

Right now, the professor was beginning introductions. "Good morning, class. Today is a special day, we have some new transfer students from the homeland and I expect each and every one of you to treat them with respect."

"Yes, professor" came the collective response from the class.

The professor turned to the door and shouted. "Alright, you four can come in now."

The door opens and some of the students gasp, mostly girls, at the ones who entered.

One was a boy about eighteen years old with slick-backed brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes dressed in a white shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Another boy was about fifteen years old with short spiky brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes dressed in a red t-shirt, navy blue shorts, black and red sneakers, and a black band on his left arm.

Another boy was about sixteen years old with long silver hair that reached his back, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes dressed in a red and gold hoodie, blue jean pants, red and gold high-top shoes, and a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses with silver lens was positioned above his forehead in his hair.

The last boy was about seventeen years old with shoulder-length raven black hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes dressed in a black shirt with a red vertical line on the chest, dark blue pants, red boots with black laces and soles, and black fingerless gloves.

The first boy began introductions. "Hello, my name is Dexter Walker and I hope we can get along well."

The second went next. "How's it going? Jarod Walker, residential madman, at your service." Until he let out a small grunt of pain when Dexter kicked him in the leg.

The third went after. "Hi, I'm Ben Alder and I'd like us all to be friends." He gave the class a child-like smile that some of the girls, secretly, thought was cute.

The last boy went last. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Chris Alder and I hope we can be friends with each other."

"Alright, you four can take your seats now." The professor exclaimed as the four Gundam pilots in disguise made their way to their seats.

While this happened, Chris sat down next to a boy with brown hair and violet-colored eyes before he held out his hand to shake. "Hi, Chris Alder, it's nice to meet you."

The brown-haired boy accepted the gesture with a kind smile. "You too, my name's Kira Yamato."

* * *

**(Cue Anna ni Issho Datta no ni by SEE-SAW)**

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_A shadowed Gundam rises into the depths of space_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The Gundam reveals itself to be the Origin with white astral wings_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera pans to a desert with the Gundam pilots and their Gundams behind them, but each one is damaged or destroyed_

**(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo) **_Dexter and Cagalli stand next to each other with the Exia Noir behind them, but it's missing an eye, the left arm, and both of its legs_

**(Toozakeru dake) **_Jarod looks up at the night sky with his AGE-Blitz behind him, but it lost both arms and its right leg_

**(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa) **_Chris and Lacus hold hands with the Origin behind them, but its head is only visible with the v-fin damaged and one of its eyes are broken_

**(Samayou bakari) **_Ben stands on a hillside with the Avenger behind him except its horn is broken and parts of its armor are scorched and melted_

**(Sonna kakko warusa ga) **_Braydin and Alyssa sit on a ledge together with the Booster Altron and Zen Master Gundam behind them except the Altron lost its left leg and arm while the Master Gundam lost its right wing, the right leg, and a GINN sword impaled through its chest_

**(Ikiru to iu koto nara) **_Aiden looks down at a desert flower with his AGE-Extreme behind him, but only the torso and the right arm are left_

**(Samuzora no shita) **_John looks away with his back turned with the Dark Deathscythe behind him except its wings are damaged and its beam scythe is imbedded in its chest_

**(Me wo tojite iyou) **_Kira and Flay stand next to each other with the Strike behind them except only its head and torso with the faceplate melted are left_

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_The camera changes to the Exia Noir and the Origin standing next to each other with two shadowed winged Gundams behind them_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The camera changes to Kira facing away from Flay as she runs for him with Kira's friends behind her_

**(Semete kono tsuki akari shite de) **_The Gundams walk through a burning inferno as their eyes flashed_

**(Shizuka na nemuri wo) **_The camera changes to the Strike, Exia Noir, and Origin with the Gundam pilots and the crew of the Archangel on their shoulders_

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their eyes closed as Lacus and Cagalli appear behind them and performs a silent prayer as the screen vanishes in flurry of white feathers_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_The War has begun and the rise of the Universal Federation has started."_ Shows the Normandy as he sat silently in space with Heliopolis in sight.

"_Though a peaceful colony will soon become battlefield."_ Shows ZAFT GINNs flying towards the colony.

"_And the innocent will be forced to participate in this war."_ Shows Kira as he, Dexter, Ben, Chris, Jarod, and Cagalli run through the halls as the building shook.

_Next Episode: Peace broken_

"_What will befall on the many?"_ Shows the Zen-Master as it tore off a GINNs arms before kicking it away before it shifts to show the Exia Noir as it used its beam blades to cut off the arms and heads of three GINNs.


	3. Peace broken

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Gundam and Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Sometimes peaceful people are drawn into conflicts_

_Even at a young age_

* * *

**(Cue Invoke by T. )**

**(Instrumental) **_The remains of a space colony float by as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike, the Exia Noir, and the Origin fly back to avoid some bullets before the Strike blocks some missiles causing them to explode when striking the shield before all three Gundams fly out of the smoke and raise their rifles before it shows Earth behind them while the title appears in front of the mobile suits._

**(Surechigai isogu tabini)** _Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their Gundams behind them_

**(Butsukeai chigireau) **_Ben and Jarod turn away from each other with their Gundams, kneeling behind them_

**(Tagai no hane no itami) **_Alyssa swipes a bang away from her eyes as Braydin stands behind her with a look of worry_

**(Kanjiteiru)** _John and Aiden, wielding pistols, point their weapons at the screen_

**(Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita) **_Yzak with the Duel behind him before the camera switches to Dearka with the Buster_

**(Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara) **_Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit_

**(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien) **_Chris and Lacus reach out to each other with the Origin behind them before it shows Dexter and Cagalli standing back-to-back with pistols with the Exia Noir and a shadowed Gundam behind them_

**(Machi kogareru) **_The crew of the Archangel at their respective stations before it shows glimpses of the Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, AGE-Extreme, Zen Master Gundam, Dark Deathscythe, Booster Altron, Avenger, and the Origin as they go into battle_

**(Hayasugiru toki no) **_The Exia Noir engages a GINN while the AGE-Blitz destroys two CGUEs with its beam cannon_

**(Matataki ni sarasareta) **_The AGE-Extreme fires its beam rifle at a GINN, destroying it, before pulling out a beam saber and clashing with a CGUE_

**(Hitori de wa togokanai) **_Dexter, Chris, and the other Gundam pilots look out the distance before the crew of the Archangel fades in as well_

**(Negainante)** _Flay looks out a window and sheds tears before Cagalli with a rifle in her hands leans against a piece of debris from a ruined city_

**(Kiesou na kotoba jya)** _Lacus shows the viewer's her pink Haro before translucent versions of Chris and Dexter look away from each other while two naked female bodies, one pink and the other yellow, drift in the astral plane_

**(Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o) **_The_ _Origin, Exia Noir, Strike, and the other Gundams battle against the stolen G-Weapons and a few GINNS before it switches to the Origin in combat with the Aegis while the Exia Noir clashes with a white CGUE_

**(Dare kara mamoreba ii)** _The Moebius Zero flies through space with the Archangel flying behind it_

**(Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga) **_The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatches showing the Strike and the other Gundams before it shows Kira and the Gundam pilots in their pilot suits before the launch timer hits zero and launches the Gundams_

**(Soko ni aru nara) **_The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack while the other Gundams launch right behind it before it freezes to show them along with the Moebius Zero while the Archangel flies behind_

* * *

**Heliopolis**

During the months at Heliopolis the Normandy made some trips to Mars retrieving some mobile suits which were actually mostly Jegans and ReZELs for its own mobile suit pilots. Both Natural and Coordinator.

At the moment Braydin and Aiden were walking down a hallway. Braydin was wearing his uniform along with Aiden, who wore a light red shirt and jeans.

Both men walked towards the door to the hanger before they reach the door where it opens and they see things either stationed or floating in the air due to no gravity in the hanger at the moment.

**BOOM**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A red blur shot in front of them before a crashing sound is heard.

"Ahh… son of a bitch!" A familiar voice said before slowly floating out of a room with soot covering his flight suit was John.

"Were you working on your Gundam again?" Braydin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" John asked as he took his helmet off.

"Please stop because it's almost time." Aiden said.

"Jesus I completely forgot about that!" John said smacking the side of his head before he ran off.

"I wonder what it would take for him to realize that his flight suit is on backwards." Braydin said with a smirk because it was true that John was wearing his flight suit backwards.

**Inside colony**

Inside the colony sat a young boy with brown hair and violet eyes working on a computer with some papers around him before a robot bird lands on his computer. The bird was his robotic pet made by an old friend of his.

"Birdy" The bird chirped

"Kira!" a voice shouted the now identified Kira.

Kira turns to see his friends Tolle, Miriallia, Jarod, Dexter, Ben, and Chris walk towards him with Ben and Chris carrying backpacks while Dexter carried a duffle bag.

Dexter, Chris, Ben, and Jarod were wearing civilian clothing though each of them wore the same clothing as they did when they arrived at the college.

"So this is where you're hanging out? Professor Kato has been trying to get a hold of you." Tolle said.

"What again?" Kira asked.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away." Miriallia said "Well are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much. "Kira replied putting the lab top on the table "I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday."

"Hey, what is this?" Dexter asked walking up to look at the computer screen as they hear the sounds of gunfire.

"Some development on the news?" Tolle asked

"Yeah, Taiwan apparently." Kira said before he brought up a screen which was CBN news.

"Hey, isn't Taiwan close to Orb?" Dexter asked acting of being ignorant.

"But this is footage from last week so it must have already been taken." Jarod said sitting on a wooden rail.

"Yeah" Kira shut off his computer.

"Do you think the homeland will be alright?" Miriallia asked

Kira's bird flew off into the sky.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about. Oh their close by but our nation is neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a warzone." Said Tolle while Kira was more focused on Birdy.

"Really then I guess we're okay." Miriallia said while Kira was having a flashback.

"Kira?" Tolle said moving his face in front of Kira's causing him to cry out in surprise while leaping to the side accidentally hitting Jarod and causing him to fall off the railing and onto his back where he lied there with his left leg twitching while Dexter was laughing at Jarod's misery and both Chris and Ben were smirking and shaking their heads at Dexter's response.

"Sorry Jarod" Kira apologized.

"It's okay." Jarod said getting up while rubbing the back of his head.

"What's up with you anyway? Let's go." Tolle said before the 7 leave.

**ZAFT forces Nazca-Class destroyer, Vesalius**

Captain Ades of the Nazca-Class Vesalius was on edge, he knew this was a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed towards Heliopolis. The fleet of 3 Laurasia-class frigates and 4 Nazca-class destroyers sat behind an asteroid hiding from sight. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the Supreme Council on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades." Said Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him.

"Well I don't see any harm on waiting for a reply from the council." Before he could finish, Rau cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sorts of things." The masked commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit towards him. Whenever Ades had a discussion with, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the masked man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." He said as he took his seat next to Ades. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure them before they can be moved."

"But what about the Gundam Pilots?" Ades asked remembering what was now called the Junius seven rescue.

"I cannot say about them." Rau said calmly while on the inside he was slightly angry at the pilots for saving Junius Seven.

**Heliopolis interior 3 minutes ago**

The Le Creuset team and 8 other ZAFT green coats flew through the zero-G halls before one of the member's stops and shouted. "What the hell!"

Everyone stopped and looked where their comrade was looking until their eyes widen in surprise because in front of the outer window was a familiar white and black ship with the familiar name in black letters on the sides.

"Normandy" A green haired red coat said quietly with a bit of worry looking at the bold black letters.

"Isn't that the ship belonging to those mobile suit pilots that saved Junius Seven?" A blond tan skinned red coat asked as he got closer to get a better look while feeling a bit worried.

"Yeah it is." A silver haired red coat said.

"Shouldn't we tell Commander Creuset?" One of the green coats asked.

"That seems like a good idea." A blue haired red coat said before he contacts the Vesalius and told them what they saw.

**Vesalius Bridge**

"So the ship and the pilots of those Gundams have finally been found." Rau said seeing a picture of the Normandy.

"The Normandy" Ades said looking at the vessel while feeling uneasy.

"It appears we will need to move our plans up faster." Rau quietly said.

"Should we inform the homeland?" Ades asked.

"No our main objective is the Earth Forces mobile weapons but just in case send the _Gillian_, _Altair_,_ Varco_, _Talon_, and _Fortson_." Rau said and everyone went to do as they were told.

**Heliopolis streets**

Tolle, Miriallia, Kira, Dexter, Jarod, Chris, and Ben noticed three girls having a conversation before the girls take notice of them.

"Hey Miriallia I bet you know" One of the girls gushed. "Know what?" The brown haired girl asked totally puzzled by the other girl's question.

"The girl who had just spoken gestured towards the red haired girl that was standing next to her and said "Flay here got a letter from Sai Argyle and now she's claiming that there's nothing going on." The girl explained. Kira seemed to pay much more attention after that last statement.

Looking at Kira, the Gundam pilots had different thoughts with the Alder brothers smirking while Dexter was busy glaring at Jarod with a hard cover book with the younger Walker lying on the ground with a fountain of blood pouring from his head.

A cough catches their attention where they turn to see a black haired woman with two men behind her was standing right behind Kira.

"If you're not getting in mind if I do?" The woman asked.

"Oh we're sorry please." Tolle said as he and Kira stood out of the way for the woman and both men walk to the car.

"It seems we already met Natarle." Dexter muttered.

"Yeah and the crew of the Archangel." Chris quietly said.

The disguised soldiers entered the self-guided car where Flay and her friends entered the other one.

Once both cars drove off Tolle says "How about that Sai, he wrote to her."

"Huh?" Kira's response was.

"To Flay Allster no less, what a total shock and surprise. You have some competition Kira Yamato! Good luck." Tolle said as he walks by with Miriallia following him giggling while the Alder brothers laughed as Dexter dragged the still unconscious Jarod to a car which was the same car the Alders' were walking too.

"But really I'm not!" Kira tried to say as he, Tolle, and Miriallia entered another car.

**Normandy**

"Hey boss ZAFT is here!" Joker shouted from the cockpit at Braydin.

"Yeah I see them so ready the ship and catapults for launch while me, Alyssa, John, and Aiden get our Gundams ready." Said Braydin.

"Why only you four?" Joker asked.

"Well they might try and come look to see why the Normandy is here and some may take it the wrong way so we're just getting ready." Braydin replied.

"Alright now I see what you are talking about." Joker said now understanding what Braydin was saying.

"Hey boss what should I do if the Normandy is in combat?" Joker asked.

"Just shoot to cripple not destroy because I don't want a death wish for killing ZAFT personnel." Braydin said as he made his way to the elevator.

**Morgenroete**

The group of seven arrived at Kato's office to see two more of Kira's friends.

"Ah Kira you finally made it." A boy with blond hair wearing sunglasses says.

The group walked in before they noticed another figure which was someone wearing heavy clothing but from what the crew of the Normandy could see the figure was clearly a girl.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked a kid with black hair.

"Oh, that's professor Kato's guest. They were asked to wait here." The black haired boy said.

"Cagalli?!" Dexter said acting surprised catching the blonde girl and everyone else off guard.

"You know him?" Sai asked irritating the blonde haired girl.

"Uh Cagalli's a girl." Dexter said causing the students to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Oh, sorry." Sai said.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Kira asked getting out of his stupor before Sai handed him a data drive saying "He gave me this for you, said there's some extra stuff on it. So what's on it? I suppose it has something to do with the work for Morgenroete."

"Technically not." Kira spoke up "It's to improve the frame module. It's just a simple progress analysis." Then Tolle got Kira in a headlock.

"Ask him about the letter Kira!"

"Let go Tolle! I said no!" Sai looked puzzled; what was this business about a letter?

"What letter?" He asked.

As this happened, Dexter and the Gundam pilots walked up to the girl.

"Cagalli why are you here?" Dexter whispered.

"I heard that the Earth Forces were making mobile suits here on an Orb colony." Cagalli whispered back.

"It's not Orb helping the EA but rather Morgenroete since it's an independent corporation and we're here for just that same thing and we're going to try and make sure that they stay out of EA hands." Dexter quietly said

"How?" Cagalli asked.

"We have our Gundams in the same facility as the EA mobile suits but it was hard to get them in." Dexter said rubbing the back of his head.

**Vesalius**

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his team should have successfully infiltrated Heliopolis, planted the explosives, and were ready for the second phase to begin.

"It's time." He told Ades.

"Weigh anchor!" Ordered Ades. "_Vesalius_ launch!"

In an instant the _Vesalius_, _Gamow_, _Gillian_, _Altair_,_ Varco_, _Talon_, and _Fortson_ moved towards Heliopolis, alarms went off in the Heliopolis's Dock Control room, in the bridge of the recently docked Earth Forces ship, all around the Normandy, and in the hanger control room of the _Archangel_.

**Normandy**

"Damn it I knew something like this was going to happen!" John shouted as he puts his helmet on which had its visor unpolarized.

"Remember: cripple, don't destroy!" Braydin shouted from the cockpit of the Booster Altron as John entered the Dark Deathscythe.

"I think we remember what Chris told us months ago!" Aiden said from the cockpit of the AGE-Extreme.

"Just remember to watch each other." Alyssa said as she moved her limps and in the process moved the Zen Master.

"And that if we encounter Rau then we can kill him." Braydin said with a smirk as the Booster Altron reached the catapult.

"Alright boys and girls the first to bat is the Booster Altron." Joker said over the comms and everyone understood who he was talking about.

Braydin shook his head with amusement as he was on the catapult "Braydin Nilsson, Booster Altron, launching!" Braydin said before he is shot out but as he did, he almost flew into a piece of debris but flew around it in time.

"Dammit that was close!" Braydin shouted as he moved his Gundam.

"Hey Braydin stop whining and worry about those!" John said after launching from the catapult where he had the Dark Deathscythe point out and they turn to see 5 ZAFT vessels approaching the Normandy with 12 GINN's and 4 CGUE's.

"Well this will be a challenge." Braydin muttered with a smirk.

"You ready guys?" Aiden asked as he got out of the Normandy and flew next to the Dark Deathscythe.

"Ready as the day we got here." Braydin said with a smile.

"I was born ready." John said as he activated his beam scythe.

"Ready to fight when you all are." Alyssa said once the Zen Master was out of the catapult which closed.

"Here they come." Braydin said as he saw the approaching mobile suits.

"Let's go greet them." John said before he flew off.

"Wait dammit!" Braydin shouted before he flew after the black mobile suit.

With the GINNs and CGUEs they saw the approaching mobile suit.

"Hey guys isn't that the God of Death, Dark Deathscythe?" Asked a GINN pilot.

"Yeah and why is he coming at us like that?" Asked a CGUE pilot.

"Stop where you are!" John shouted when he got within range causing the ZAFT mobile suits to stop.

"What is the reason for being here at Heliopolis?" John demanded.

"We're here because of EA mobile suits." Said a GINN pilot truthfully.

"That's all? You come and attack a colony of a neutral nation which could draw them into war against ZAFT just for five mobile suits? Wouldn't it be more logical to attack them when outside the colony so that way it wouldn't start an international incident as well as political problems?" Braydin asked when he got there causing the ZAFT pilots to feel uneasy.

"But we can't let the Naturals get them!" Shouted a GINN pilot.

"Excuse me?" Aiden demanded once he arrived with Alyssa.

"Idiot! Don't you remember that it was Naturals that saved Junius Seven?!" Shouted a CGUE pilot.

"I don't care!" The GINN pilot shouted before he aimed his rifle along with another CGUE and two GINNs.

"No wait!" The CGUE pilot shouted trying to stop them but failed because the first bullet was fired and flew at the AGE-Extreme but the bullets collided with nothing as the Gundam dodged the attack.

"It seems you have made the first move." Braydin said before he launched the Booster Altron's Dragon Fangs sending it flying at the GINN but it tried to dodge only to fail as the weapons reached it crashing against the arms where it rips them off.

"Dammit!" The GINN pilot shouted.

"ZAFT has committed an unprovoked attack and as such we shall retaliate." Said John as he flew at a GCUE that tried to shoot him but the bullets pinged harmlessly off the Dark Deathscythe's armor before he swung, cutting off the arms and head.

"Damn idiots!" Shouted a GINN pilot as he tried to fly back only for two beams to blow the arms off his mobile suit.

"Joker, aim for the guns on the Nazca!" Aiden shouted while the AGE-Extreme held its beam rifle and behind him the Zen Master punched a GINN several times before ripping its arms off and kicking it away.

"Right" Joker said before several blue beams shot and connected with the many weapons on the Nazca causing them to explode but the destroyer was still intact with only its weapons destroyed.

**Vesalius**

"The _Gillian_ is damaged sir, weapons destroyed!" A crewman shouted.

"What how?" Ades asked confused.

"Sir, the Normandy just fired several beams that struck all the gun emplacements." A readings officer said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"And I'm reading four mobile suits but the black one is tearing the mobile suits apart!" Said the sensors operator.

"Have our mobile suits deal with the mobile armors and locate those mobile weapons." Rau said gritting his teeth as he thought _'Those mobile suits have been a pain in my plan for the last time?'_

**Heliopolis Morgenroete**

In the room with Kira and his friends they were checking the systems of the drive before the entire colony shook.

"A meteoroid?!" Asked a surprised Sai.

"No, an attack!" Dexter shouted knowing what that explosion was.

The group leaves the room and reaches an emergency stairway where they see people already climbing up.

"What's this all about?" Sai asked.

"I don't know!" replied one guy before another said "We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!"

Cagalli's eyes widen slightly before she takes off running down the hall.

"Hey, you!" Kira called out before Dexter said "Come on let's go after her."

The others understood before they run off after Kira and Cagalli.

"Kira!" Tolle called out

"We'll be back!" Jarod shouted over the explosions as dust flew by.

Kira catches up to Cagalli and grabs her by the arm saying "What are you doing? That's a dead end there."

"Stop tailing me. You better get out of here and hook back up with the others." Cagalli said as the Gundam pilots reached the two.

"I'm sorry but we can't leave you alone Cagalli because we don't know what will happen." Dexter said before another explosion happened and wind flew around causing Kira to cover his eyes while Cagalli's hat flew off letting her hair fall down.

"You're a girl?" Kira asked surprised but that question caused the four soldiers to face-fault.

"Didn't we mention she was a girl?!" Jarod shouted out standing up with a tick mark on his head.

"He's right, what did you think I was?" She asked with her cheeks red with embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry I just thought-" Kira was interrupted when another explosion shook the building and the way they came from crashed.

"Go back now, there's something I need to check up on my own." Cagalli said before Dexter put a hand on her shoulder saying "Sorry ma'am but that way is blocked and the only way out is that way and there's likely to be more shelters over there."

The girl didn't bother to say anything before they ran down the hall until they reached the end entering a large hanger as well as the sound of gunfire.

The group notice mobile suits but Dexter, Jarod, Chris, and Ben were focused on 4 particular mobile suits which were covered in tarps.

"Hey, those are…" Kira said with surprise.

The girl fell to her knees holding the railing "I knew it… the Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father I knew you betrayed us all!"

"Oh shit!" Dexter shouted before he pushed everyone down as bullets flew over their heads.

"This way!" Chris shouted before the group ran to a shelter.

"See we made it." Kira said hitting a button.

"Is there still someone out there?" A voice said over the radio.

"Yes, my friends and I need to get inside please open the door." Kira said.

"There are more?" The voice said.

"That's right." Kira replied.

"We're filled to capacity already there's shelter 37 on the left block, can you make it there?" The voice said.

"Please at least take our friend, she's just a girl." Kira tried to persuade the man.

"Look out!" Ben shouted and everyone leapt out of the way as bullets crashed where they once were, destroying the elevator.

"Damn those last rounds destroyed the elevator, we can't go down." Dexter said before they hear grunting and turn to see Chris fighting 2 ZAFT green coats before he punched a green coat, smacking his head into the railing knocking him out before he kicked the other one in the face smacking the back of his head into the wall hard rendering him unconscious.

"Ben, catch!" Chris shouted tossing a rifle.

**Lower level**

"Athrun, Intel fucked up there's four more!" Rusty shouted.

Athrun turned to see the mobile suits but something wasn't right because when he read the data it only said five machines not nine and the four were covered in tarps.

"Those are likely just poorly made mobile suits." Athrun shouted as he shot down another EA soldier.

**Upper level**

"Hurry, we need to reach our mobile suits!" Chris shouted and they ran, with Jarod running with them in order to dodge bullets that missed him by inches.

"Damn!" Dexter growled before he notices a green coat taking sniper position aiming at a woman wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Get down!" Ben shouted to the woman who was surprised by the voice before doing just that as bullets went over her head while Ben fired his rifle three times and each bullet struck the green coat but the bullets struck nonfatal areas so the soldier would live.

Kira and Cagalli were surprised by how well Ben took down the ZAFT green coat.

The woman turned around and looked to see that they were the same people she almost shot.

"Those kids again, why did they…" She was interrupted when a man cries out in pain hitting the ground dead.

The woman falls onto her stomach taking out a pistol and firing it, killing a green coat.

"Come here!" She called out to them.

"Thanks, but we're heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind us." Kira said

"Kira, that guy lied, we've been to this factory before and there aren't any shelters." Dexter said causing Kira to widen his eyes in surprise before a part of the factory exploded.

"Guys we can't go on without help!" Jarod said ducking under a piece of debris that sailed over his head.

"He's right so I guess it's safer to reach our mobile suits." Dexter said before Chris took out his bag and pulled out a jetpack with Ben doing the same while Dexter took out to their surprise a shotgun.

"Why do you have a shotgun in that bag, Dexter?" Jarod asked as Ben and Chris put on the jetpacks.

"For something like this!" Dexter yelled spinning around and pulled the trigger sending shotgun shells past Jarod, peppering a ZAFT green coat, who came around a corner but the rounds were concussive and nonlethal.

As that happened, Kira made a snap decision.

"Hey?! What are you doing!" The girl cried out in indignation as Kira suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Kira ran over to the catwalk with the others. He stopped and placed his foot against the rail to balance.

Jarod stood next to Kira saying "Hey, Kira please tell me you aren't-" He didn't get a chance to finish since his back met the bottom of Dexter's boot sending him falling over the edge and onto the ground hard.

"Move fast numb nuts!" Dexter shouted pumping his shotgun.

"Come on!" Chris shouted as he and Ben used their jet packs to float while Dexter used his shotgun as a safety line while riding a cable down as Kira who still had Cagalli in hand leapt off the railing.

Kira landed on the Strike Gundam on one knee as Dexter released the shotgun and lands next to him as Ben and Chris made their way to the Avenger and Origin respectively.

"Why does Dexter enjoy this?" Jarod asked as he got into the cockpit of the AGE-Blitz.

"You two alright?" Dexter asked as he helped Cagalli up while Kira stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kira replied.

"Dexter, take Cagalli!" Chris shouted from his spot over the cockpit of the Origin before he jumped in.

"Right!" Dexter said nodding his head before they hear a familiar woman shout out in pain.

"Kira wait!" Dexter shouted when he saw Kira move to help the woman while he sees Athrun rushing Murrue with a knife.

"Athrun?" Kira said in surprise as he got a good look at the Red coats face.

Athrun stops when he heard the familiar voice call his name.

"Kira?" Athrun asked surprised before Dexter got in front of Kira with his shotgun ready.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Dexter said pointing the rifle at the red coat, who by instinct flew away towards the Aegis.

"Get into the mobile suits!" Dexter shouted as he grabbed Cagalli's hand not noticing the blush before he ran to the cloak covered Exia Noir as the facility started exploding.

Kira was pushed into the cockpit of the Strike before Murrue leapt in.

All six mobile suits stood up as the facility exploded around them before all six shot up through the roof.

When they cleared the roof the facility exploded in a large explosion.

The mobile suit that Athrun took landed next to nine GINNs.

"Athrun" A pilot named Miguel called with a smile.

"Rusty failed." Athrun said with zero emotion.

"What?!" Miguel asked surprised

"The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer and Intel was off because there were four more mobile suits." Athrun said as the Strike and the cloak covered Origin, Avenger, Age-Blitz, and Exia Noir land.

Miguel takes notice that the Strike was staggering trying to keep balance while the four other suits walked like a normal human.

Miguel shoots the ground in front of the Strike causing it to stagger to the side.

The four other GINN's shoot at the Origin, Exia Noir, Age-Blitz, and Avenger but those mobile suits either stepped away or in the Origin's and Exia Noir's case back flip.

"What the hell was that?" The pilot of the GINN that shot at the Origin and Exia Noir asked.

Miguel took out a sword before turning the GINN's eye to the Aegis saying, "Okay, I'll capture these machines, you just make sure you get yours out of here."

Four other GINNs follow suit.

"All right, boys, let's give them the shock of their lives!" Chris said over a private com as the four Gundams grasped the tarps wrapped around their bodies before ripping them away to reveal themselves to the ZAFT pilots.

"Holy shit, it's those Gundam pilots!" a GINN pilot shouted in shock.

"What are they doing here?" Athrun muttered.

"PARTY TIME, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jarod shouted in mad glee before he boosted towards a GINN and proceeded to tear both the mobile suit's arms off before kicking it to the ground.

The AGE-Blitz then wiped out a beam saber and blocked a slash from another GINN until he headbutted the ZAFT mobile suit back before grabbing its head, tearing it off, and cutting both its legs off.

With Ben, the silver-haired teen moved the Avenger to avoid two strikes that threatened to slice off its head. The GINN attacking the Gundam went for a downward strike with its sword until the Avenger caught the blade in between its hands then snapped the blade off. The ZAFT pilot was still in shock that he didn't notice the Avenger roundhouse kick the GINN to the ground.

The Avenger activated its forearm beam sabers as it blocked a downward slash from a GINN's sword before kicking the ZAFT suit back then slashed its sword arm off until the Avenger plunged its right forearm beam saber into the GINN's head.

With Dexter, the Exia Noir fired one of its Shorty beam rifles to disable a GINN's sword arm before the Gundam boosted towards the enemy suit, shoulder ramming it, and sending it crashing into a building.

The GINN that Dexter sent crashing began to stand again while the Earth Forces officer piloting the Strike pressed a button that caused the G-Weapon to start gaining color with the Strike turning white with black, blue, and red.

As that happened, both the GINN that Dexter fought and Miguel's GINN slash their blades onto the Exia Noir and the Strike's armor only for the swords to be rendered useless.

"What?!" Miguel asked surprised before he flies back but the GINN engaging Dexter didn't get the chance because the Exia Noir unsheathed one of its beam blades and rendered the GINN of its head and arms.

"Phase Shift... a SEED pilot's best friend against GINNs," Dexter commented as the Exia Noir's eyes flashed.

"Nah, I think my Avenger's armor is much better." Ben said as the Avenger tore off a GINN's arm then shoved its forearm beam saber through the waist, disabling the mobile suit.

"As if, my AGE-Blitz is loads more powerful," Jarod shouted in mad glee as the bulky Gundam was straddling a downed GINN while continuously pounding the ZAFT suit's head in.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Chris wondered before the Origin materialized a mobile suit-sized katana to slice the legs off a GINN that was trying to attack the silver Gundam from behind.

"Die Natural!" The last functional GINN pilot shouted as he charged at the Origin, but Chris dematerialized his Gundam's sword.

"What are you doing?!" Cagalli cried out in shock over the com before the GINN swung the blade down but as it drew closer, the observers were caught off guard when the Origin caught the sword by the tips of its index finger and middle finger on its right hand.

"That all you got?" Chris taunted before the Origin performed a powerful palm strike that sent the GINN flying into a building, knocking the pilot unconscious from the force of the impact.

"Dammit! What's going on here?! What's with those mobile suits? And that armor?" Miguel asked observing the Strike while noticing the Origin, Exia Noir, Avenger, and AGE-Blitz looking over the damaged GINNs as the pilots ran from their cockpits, who helped carry those that were either unconscious or wounded.

"The G-Weapons are all equipped with a system called Phase Shift Armor. Once activated, it renders the GINN sword useless." Athrun said before Miguel turned to see the Aegis turn from grey to a bright red.

"And what about those mobile suits?" Miguel asked referring to the four Gundams.

"I guess you never heard of those guys before, have you? Those are four of the Gundams that saved Junius Seven months ago; I heard the silver one and the horned one were especially powerful since one of them can change shape and the other has a weapon that can tear through a ship like paper." Athrun said grimly as the Avenger turned to look at it with an eerie glow from its blue visor.

"I really don't like that mobile suit." Ben stated in an angry tone as he glared at the Aegis.

"Why?" Jarod asked.

"Only I look cool in red!" Ben complained.

Two missiles fly through the air towards the Aegis but the G-Weapon shot both down via head Vulcans before shooting the ground where it destroyed a charging missile car.

Miguel turns the GINN towards the Aegis and says, "You gotta get out of here now, you can't stick around this place forever."

Athrun had a brief flash of a younger Kira before he took off into the air.

The GINN charges at the Strike but it retaliated with its own head Vulcans at the charging mobile suit only for said bullets to pass right over the GINN.

"I forgot how terrible of a pilot Murrue is." Dexter muttered which fortunately went unheard from Cagalli.

'The calibrations off.' Kira thought.

"Ha, doesn't matter how good your armor is..." Miguel said before he swings his sword but the Strike dodges the first swing only for the second to strike it in the abdomen area before it charges, "...if you can barely move!" Miguel finished with the GINN's sword crashing into the Strike's shoulder, sending it to the ground with its back against a building.

"Trying to pilot that mobile suit! You're in way over your head, Natural! Those other suits are better pilots than you!" Miguel shouted as the GINN approached the Strike only for warnings to blare in his cockpit.

"What?!" Miguel shouted in shock as he leapt back, avoiding a few beams then followed the trail to see the Origin holding a GN Pistol.

"Next time, I won't miss!" Chris shouted.

"I don't have time for this!" Miguel shouted before he leapt the GINN at the Strike with its sword thrusting at the cockpit.

"Guys! Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai are down there!" Ben shouted over the com.

"What?!" the other three Gundam pilots shouted surprised before they watch the Strike duck under the sword before it boosted into the GINN, sending it crashing onto the ground on its back.

"Holy shit..." Jarod muttered in surprise.

In the Strike's cockpit, the woman controlling the mobile suit looked at Kira who moved the controls in surprise before she said, "How did you..."

"There are still people all around here," Kira said as he brought up the Strike's OS. "If you're going to drive something like this then you have to make better use of it."

As the GINN struggled to get back on its feet, Kira quickly scanned through the information on the monitors. "This is ridiculous," he said, "How do they expect to operate such a complex machine with this type of OS?"

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped." The woman said, sounding like a panicked student who was struggling with her work.

"Please move aside." Kira said to the woman. They didn't have much time for the GINN to finally climb back to its feet. "Hurry!" It was difficult with the wound on her arm but she and Kira managed to switch places. Once in the pilot seat, Kira pulled out the keyboard and began typing at a blinding speed, rewriting the portion of the Strike's OS that controlled the Igelstellung head Vulcans. The woman watched in amazement.

The GINN got ready to charge only to leap back in order to avoid some beams that were fired at by the Exia Noir but Miguel avoided the beams and charged at the Strike. But this time when Kira fired the Igelstellung, every bullet hit the GINN dead on. The light rounds weren't able to do much damage to the GINN's armor, but it did surprise Miguel with the sudden increase in accuracy. The ZAFT mobile suit stumbled for one step, before it was kicked in the back by the Avenger where Kira punched the GINN in the face.

The GINN flew back thanks to the gravity of the colony while the Avenger sidestepped to avoid a collision as the GINN smashes into another building.

Kira immediately started making use of the time he just gave himself to begin a major overhaul of the Strike's OC. "Take the calibrations and reset zero-moment point at CPG. Connect control module to quazi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neural-linkage network. Update meta-motor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control. Transfer functions."

"What's with this guy? How is he moving better?" Miguel asked as he stood before he looked at both the Strike and the Avenger that stood next to it while the Origin and Exia Noir approached the Avenger.

Miguel switched the sword for his rifle and started firing at the Strike and Avenger but the Origin got in front of the Avenger and three fin funnels materialized in front before they made a triangular shield deflecting the bullets while most struck the Strike, but not damaging the armor before said mobile suit flew into the air. Miguel noticed it and focused on the G-Weapon.

"Weapons?" Kira muttered, looking to see what he had but to his surprise all he had were the head Vulcans and Armor Schneider combat knives.

"Armor Schneider? That's all there is?!" Kira cried out in surprise.

Miguel kept shooting before he heard a voice shouting, "Hey, fuck-face!"

The GINN turned to see the AGE-Blitz fly at it, kicking said GINN in the face before transforming into its G-Ceptor Form and flew away.

"Hah! My Gundam is way better than those GINNs!" Jarod cried with excitement as he flew in the colony while the Strike took out its knives.

"Damn these guys!" Miguel shouted as the GINN crashed onto the ground before shooting at the Strike which also hit the ground before it charged at the GINN, dodging the bullets.

"Damn piece of Earth trash!" Miguel shouted in anger.

"No, don't do it here!" Kira shouted before boosting the Strike towards the GINN.

Miguel kept firing until a beam struck the rifle.

"What the?!" Miguel cried out in surprise before his external camera caught sight of the Origin holding a GN Sniper Rifle in its hands. Miguel drew his sword but the Strike was already on him, plunging one knife into his GINN's right shoulder while the other went right into its neck causing sparks to fly in both areas before the machine went limp.

Miguel did a quick analysis only to find that his mobile suit was useless. Miguel activated the self-destruct before he flew out of the GINN but the woman noticed it.

"This doesn't look good! Step away from the GINN!" The woman shouted but Kira didn't react in time before the Avenger flew in once Ben saw what was happening and pushed the Strike back before bringing up his shield as the GINN exploded but the shockwave shook the Strike causing the woman to crash her head on the cockpit wall, knocking her out.

**Outside Heliopolis**

"Firing main guns!" said Joker before firing another barrage of beams that crippled a Laurasia frigate, leaving only three more ships but a Nazca was disabled via gun turrets and missiles while the functional five GINNs and two CGUEs continued to fight the Normandy's Gundams but in another area, the Earth Forces controlled vessel lost control when a GINN damaged the ship causing it to crash into Heliopolis while the two Moebius units were destroyed, leaving only the Moebius Zero as the only surviving mobile armor in combat.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in battle strength?" Mu muttered before the GINN that was tailing him lost its boosters and head from a few beam shots, crippling the machine.

"What the?" Mu turned around and saw the AGE-Extreme fly around the battlefield either avoiding bullets and missiles or shooting and cutting off body parts from mobile suits but what caught his attention was the Normandy.

"It's that ship from Junius Seven." Mu muttered before the Dark Deathscythe smashed a CGUE into the wall and fired its head Vulcans at the CGUE's head then slashed off its legs, leaving the mobile suit defenseless.

A GINN fires on him as Mu avoids the bullets before deploying all four mobile turrets and while the GINN was focused on him, the mobile turrets destroyed its rifle before both the Moebius Zero and its mobile turrets fired as the GINN drew its sword, destroying its right arm which held the sword.

The GINN fell back away from the mobile armor while also avoiding the Gundams.

**Vesalius**

"The _Talon_ has been disabled and Olor's mobile suit has taken damage. Emergency landing, fire crew to B-Deck!" one of the operators said.

"In a simple battle such as this, Olor has taken damage and those Gundams from the _Normandy _has disabled many of our mobile suits." Ades quietly said looking at the battle.

"From the looks of it we have an unforeseen problem. A rather annoying fly buzzing around." Rau said.

"Huh?" Ades asked confused.

"Laser Beacon detected from Miguel Aimen. It's an emergency!" A pilot said over the comms.

"If that weapon's effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit, it's all the more reason why we can't neglect that last one." Rau said as he left for the mobile suit hanger.

**Outside Heliopolis**

The battle continued on with ZAFT taking more loses.

"Targeting Nazca-class!" Another round shot from the Normandy but this one grazed a Nazca destroyer by just a little before two green flares and one red flare shot off in space before every GINN, CGUE, and functional ZAFT vessel retreated.

"Did we win?" Alyssa asked.

"I think we did." Braydin replied with a smile.

"Why is it that bad guys always think they can win against the good guys?" John asked before the Gundams took notice of the Moebius Zero.

"Their retreating?" Mu asked before he looked at the Gundams before feeling something strange. "But there's still something, what's this?"

Mu took his Moebius and flew towards the source of this feeling.

"It seems Mu's off to confront Rau..." Aiden said.

"You're right about that. Joker just called about a Nazca launching a CGUE and both it and the Moebius Zero are heading for one another." John said.

"John, you're with me. Alyssa, you and Aiden head back to the ship and get the Normandy prepped to move." Braydin ordered.

"Okay and be careful, Braydin." Alyssa said with a hint of worry before the Zen Master and AGE-Extreme flew back to the ship.

"You got that feeling too?" John asked.

"Yeah, this never happened before. Hey, Joker, I think we may need you to go into the colony soon." Braydin said.

"Uh... are sure that's a good idea? Because having a warship inside a space colony is probably going to get us in a lot of trouble." Joker replied.

"Yeah but that feeling I'm getting is putting up warning signs all in my head." Braydin said before the Booster Altron and Dark Deathscythe shot off after the Moebius Zero.

**Heliopolis Interior**

The Strike, Origin, Exia Noir, Avenger, and AGE-Blitz sat in a kneeling position with the Strike's Phase Shift off and everyone looking at the five mobile suits.

The crew of the Normandy built a makeshift medical tent and place Murrue on one of the beds. They were able to patch up the wound mainly because it was just a flesh wound even though it was bleeding badly.

Murrue groaned before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well I see you're finally awake," said Miriallia, who had been Murrue's nurse. "Hey, Kira!"

Kira came over and saw Murrue hurt herself a bit from trying to move her injured arm. "You're better off lying still for now." The woman would be alright but she needed to rest a bit as evidenced by her slightly flushed face. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there." Miriallia brought some water and offered it to Murrue, who gladly accepted. There was a bit of an interruption when Murrue and Kira heard a voice from Cagalli shouting.

"Hey, you idiots! Get out of that machine, it's not a toy!" Cagalli shouted.

"Aw, come on, we're just getting a better look at this so called 'Gundam.'" Tolle said as he messed around with the controls for the Strike.

"She's right and also I would advise you stop because I think the woman who is on the bed is grabbing a weapon." Dexter said as Murrue tool out a gun before she shouted. "Keep away from that machine!"

A gunshot against the mobile suit made her point abundantly clear.

The boys were afraid but Cagalli and the crew of the Normandy were enraged while the girl stared down the approaching woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing shooting a gun like that!? What if you hit someone!?"

Kira's attempt to get the woman to put down the gun was gentler. "Please stop, they're the ones who carried you out while you were unconscious."

That didn't convince Murrue as she turned her gun on Kira.

"I am grateful that you saved me," said Murrue sincerely. "But you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something civilians should be handling carelessly."

"Carelessly!?" Cagalli cried in indignation. "Compared to the way you were handling it, Kira was better and those four over there were even greater pilots!" she motioned to the four Gundam pilots.

"Thanks for the praise and also I'd advise you to lower the weapon." Dexter said before the woman pointed the gun at him but he wasn't fazed because of his numerous times in battle when it seemed he had been staring Death in the face.

"And why is that?" Murrue asked before she hears a voice behind her say. "Because you wouldn't want to make us angry,"

Murrue turned around to see Chris and Ben aiming their rifles at her.

"Now, ma'am, I'm going to ask you to put the gun away and we can talk like regular decent people and not cavemen." Chris said and Murrue reluctantly did so not wanting to get shot by both stolen ZAFT weapons.

"Well now that that's done, we can talk like civilized people." Ben said as he and Chris lowered their rifles.

"Names Chris Alder or Chris if you like," Chris said shouldering his rifle.

"Ben Alder is the name and it's nice to meet you, miss." Ben said with child-like smile that Murrue secretly thought was adorable.

"Dexter Walker, ma'am," Dexter said as he leaned against the Exia Noir with his arms crossed.

"Jarod Walker, residential madman." Jarod said before he fell to the ground from a tennis ball that Dexter kept on his person to strike his brother.

"You guys gonna introduce yourselves or what?" Chris asked.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Kira Yamato"

Cagalli was the last to go and they just looked at her, waiting for the answer even though she was hesitant to reveal her name. But it couldn't be avoided, so she dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a ring. "Cagalli Yula Athha."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius an Earth Alliance officer. It pains me to say it but you will have to stay with me at all times."

"What?" was the collective response of the group, minus the crew of the Normandy,

"Despite the circumstances the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. And until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times." Murrue stated.

"Hate to break it to you, but the Origin, Exia Noir, Avenger, and AGE-Blitz belong to us." Jarod said catching her attention.

"What?" Murrue said confused.

"We snuck our mobile suits inside Morgenroete because we knew for a fact that ZAFT would come and take the G-Weapons. So basically, we don't give a fuck what you say." Chris said but before Murrue could say anything Tolle shouted, "That's crazy! It's the biggest joke I've ever heard!"

"You'll do as I say," Murrue said forgetting what the red-eyed teen was saying.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it." Sai said as Chris just rolled his eyes.

"He's right." Kuzzey said.

"What are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make any sense." Tolle said.

"You said it, I mean isn't this how it all started?" Kuzzey asked before everyone flinches when they hear a loud bang.

"They turn to the source to see Dexter with his shotgun aimed into the air with its barrel still smoking.

"Now that I have your attention," Dexter said, pumping his shotgun and removing the spent cartridge. "It doesn't matter now since ZAFT is so determined to take the Strike and were even willing to attack us even before they found out we were here. They won't give a rat's ass who is caught in the crossfire if it means killing the 'Naturals' to them."

"Ms. Ramius, I'm going to have to ask you what to do since you have the most experience with the Strike." Dexter said, surprising the woman.

**Outside Heliopolis**

In space outside Heliopolis, the Moebius Zero flew around but as it did, Mu saw two mobile suits approaching but to his surprise they were the Booster Altron and the Dark Deathscythe that fought off the ZAFT mobile suits.

"Who the hell are those guys, are they here to help?" Mu muttered before his radio blared and he heard a voice shout, "Watch out to your right!"

"What?!" Mu shouted before looking in time to see a white CGUE pop out of cover before Mu dodged the bullets.

"Bastard, is that you Rau Le Creuset?" Mu asked before he launched two mobile turrets.

The Moebius Zero engages the CGUE before the Booster Altron and Dark Deathscythe enter the fight.

"You always seem to get in my way Mu La Flaga though I imagine you'd probably say the same thing about me!" Rau said before he moved his CGUE in order to avoid the Booster Altron's Dragon Fangs and a slash from the Dark Deathscythe's beam scythe.

"And you apparently have some back up from the Golden Dragon and the God of Death." Rau said before he shot off into the colony.

"Uh, he's gone into Heliopolis!" Mu grunted.

"John, call the Normandy and alert them to this problem." Braydin said.

"I'm already on it." John responded.

The Moebius Zero retrieved its mobile turrets before it shot off into the colony with both the Booster Altron and Dark Deathscythe following after him.

**Normandy**

"They went into the colony and are asking for assistance?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, Chris, Dexter, Ben, and Jarod are inside the colony so they may be in trouble. We might need to find a way in before we can follow that request." Joker replied.

"Well this shit just keeps getting better and better." Aiden muttered as the Normandy flew through the crippled and disabled ZAFT vessels and mobile suits.

**Heliopolis Interior**

Everybody was doing different tasks with Chris trying to contact the Normandy while Kira tried to contact any Earth Forces vessel.

A large trailer drives up as Sai comes out of the driver's seat and approaches the still wounded Murrue saying, "The number five trailer, that's the one you asked for right?"

"Yes, that's right thanks for the help." Murrue said in gratitude.

"So what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now huh?" Sai asked while Jarod tried to take a nap on the AGE-Blitz's leg only for Dexter to knock him onto the ground and start stomping on him.

"Can you please get the Striker pack? Once that's done, Kira try to contact them one more time." Murrue said as Kira nodded his head and went back to the Strike.

Chris walked up saying, "There's still some interference but I think ZAFT is still in the area."

"That's not good." Murrue said with a hint of worry before she felt a slight pressure on her lap only to see Ben sleeping like a cat.

"Heh, looks like Ben's found a mother figure." Chris stated as he watched Murrue blush a bit when the silver-haired boy snuggled deeper into her lap while Miriallia could help but 'awe' at the adorable sight.

"Why would he think I'm his mother?" Murrue asked uneasily as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

"I guess it's because you sort of remind us of our mother." Chris said with a sad smile causing Murrue's eyes to widen in shock.

"It's true... me, Kira, and the rest of us heard the story. Apparently, when they were young, their mother was killed during a bank heist and ever since then they were sent to a foster home. Their father was killed during a terrorist bombing so essentially they had no one until they met the Walker brothers and ever since then they became close like actual brothers." Miriallia said with a brief gleam of tears before she wiped them away.

Murrue felt her heart ache when she heard this. To think that two boys had to witness their mother dying in front of them... it just felt wrong to her. The brown-haired woman looked down at the sleeping figure of Ben then began to softly stroke his long silver hair as a small smile etched itself on her face.

"I better get back to work. Can't be rescued if we're just standing around," Chris said as he made his way back to the Origin.

Murrue looked back down at the Avenger pilot still stroking his silver hair before a single thought ran through her head, 'A mother huh?'

**Heliopolis Interior**

In the corridors of Heliopolis, Rau and Mu engaged in a dog fight with Rau's CGUE having the advantage due to mobility.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked aloud, firing twice but the CGUE dodged them.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he fired at Mu's Moebius Zero striking the top mobile turret.

The Moebius Zero detached the turrets before the top one exploded but as it separated the turrets, the CGUE flew right in front of him with its sword in hand.

"Hey jackass!" A shouted drawing the attention of both pilots.

"DIE!" John shouted as the Dark Deathscythe flew down with its beam scythe blazing before the CGUE's physical blade and the Dark Deathscythe's beam scythe clash with sparks flying everywhere.

"The God of Death to what do I owe the pleasure of this confrontation?" Rau asked curiously.

"I'm here to reap your soul!" John shouted as the Dark Deathscythe kicked the CGUE back before firing its head Vulcans at it, forcing Rau to fly away.

"Hey pilot, you alright?" John asked Mu.

"Yeah I'm good and thanks for the save." Mu said with a smile under his helmet.

"Worry about that white CGUE first!" Braydin shouted as the Booster Altron flew past them.

"Right, my bad!" John shouted before the Dark Deathscythe and the Moebius Zero flew off to give chase to the CGUE.

Mu had his last mobile turret fly in front of the CGUE and shoot it but Rau moved around the beams and smashed the turret, destroying it before Mu, John, Braydin, and Rau flew around each other, exchanging fire, trying to strike the other.

"Damn, he's trickier than I first thought!" Braydin shouted as he threw another Dragon Fang while John shot his Vulcans, both attacks being avoided by the CGUE.

The Booster Altron boosted towards the CGUE before both mobile suits clashed blades, spinning around.

**Heliopolis Interior**

The Strike with its Phase Shift still off approached the trailer before it went to one knee with its back to said trailer as it opened to show heavy weapons.

Kira opened the cockpit before climbing out saying, "The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit!" Murrue said making sure that he heard her while she continued to stroke a sleeping Ben's head.

"I wonder if my father and the others made it to the shelters." Sai quietly said.

"I'm sure they did." Dexter said, patting Sai on the shoulder in order to brighten the mood.

"I want to hurry up with this and go home." Kuzzey said only to receive a smack to the back of the head by Jarod who said, "Stop whining, if you rush it then you'll just ruin it."

Dexter responded to his brother's idiotic attempts by punching him in the back of the head but before he could further Jarod's torture; an explosion drew everyone's attention where they turn to see Rau's CGUE still in a blade lock with the Booster Altron.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Tolle asked surprised.

"The Booster Altron and the Dark Deathscythe are here!" Chris shouted as he ran to the Origin while Dexter, Jarod, and an awoken Ben ran to their respective mobile suits.

Inside the CGUE, Rau sees the mobile suits and said, "Hmm, so that's the final unit and it seems the rest of the Gundams are here as well."

"The final unit!" Mu grunted with his sight mainly on the Strike.

The CGUE kicked the Booster Altron back and flies at the Strike only for the AGE-Blitz to crash into it.

"Mount the whole unit before it's too late!" Murrue shouted with a hint of worry.

The CGUE flew back away from the AGE-Blitz only to raise its shield in order to block a volley of bullets from the Dark Deathscythe's Vulcans while the Moebius Zero tried to shoot it only for Rau to cut the tip of his Moebius Zero's weapon, leaving the mobile armor defenseless.

The CGUE flew towards the Strike as it loaded the Striker pack on, avoiding the beams shoot from the Gundams that carried them.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" Rau shouted as the CGUE drew closer.

"Stop it!" Kira shouted in worry before the entire Striker pack attached and he activated the Phase Shift in time before standing up.

As the CGUE drew closer, a large area of the colony exploded, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Rau said shocked before to everyone's surprise, a white and red legged ship flew out from the smoke.

Chris watched as this happened as only one thing came out of his mouth, "_Archangel_."

* * *

**(Cue Anna ni Issho Datta no ni by SEE-SAW)**

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_A shadowed Gundam rises into the depths of space_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The Gundam reveals itself to be the Origin with white astral wings_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera pans to a desert with the Gundam pilots and their Gundams behind them, but each one is damaged or destroyed_

**(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo) **_Dexter and Cagalli stand next to each other with the Exia Noir behind them, but it's missing an eye, the left arm, and both of its legs_

**(Toozakeru dake) **_Jarod looks up at the night sky with his AGE-Blitz behind him, but it lost both arms and its right leg_

**(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa) **_Chris and Lacus hold hands with the Origin behind them, but its head is only visible with the v-fin damaged and one of its eyes are broken_

**(Samayou bakari) **_Ben stands on a hillside with the Avenger behind him except its horn is broken and parts of its armor are scorched and melted_

**(Sonna kakko warusa ga) **_Braydin and Alyssa sit on a ledge together with the Booster Altron and Zen Master Gundam behind them except the Altron lost its left leg and arm while the Master Gundam lost its right wing, the right leg, and a GINN sword impaled through its chest_

**(Ikiru to iu koto nara) **_Aiden looks down at a desert flower with his AGE-Extreme behind him, but only the torso and the right arm are left_

**(Samuzora no shita) **_John looks away with his back turned with the Dark Deathscythe behind him except its wings are damaged and its beam scythe is imbedded in its chest_

**(Me wo tojite iyou) **_Kira and Flay stand next to each other with the Strike behind them except only its head and torso with the faceplate melted are left_

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_The camera changes to the Exia Noir and the Origin standing next to each other with two shadowed winged Gundams behind them_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The camera changes to Kira facing away from Flay as she runs for him with Kira's friends behind her_

**(Semete kono tsuki akari shite de) **_The Gundams walk through a burning inferno as their eyes flashed_

**(Shizuka na nemuri wo) **_The camera changes to the Strike, Exia Noir, and Origin with the Gundam pilots and the crew of the Archangel on their shoulders_

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their eyes closed as Lacus and Cagalli appear behind them and performs a silent prayer as the screen vanishes in flurry of white feathers_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_Heliopolis has become a battlefield."_ Shows the Exia Noir and Origin fighting Rau before it shifts to show the Dark Deathscythe as it sliced the arms off of a GINN before kicking it away.

"_And the Gundam pilots of the Normandy continue to fight to defend the colony."_ Shows the Origin as it shot down four large missiles that would have struck a support before it shifts to show the Avenger as it cuts the arms and head off a GIN.

"_Though the dangers will never pass."_ Shows Kira as he, Dexter, Ben, Chris, Jarod, Cagalli and the students have guns aimed at them by EA solders.

_Next Episode: Colony collapse_

"_What will happen in the coming battle?"_ Shows the Zen-Master as it smacked away large missiles which explode in midair before it shifts to show the Exia Noir as it drew its beam blades and sliced through four missiles which explode behind it.


	4. Colony collapse

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Gundam and Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_In a battle damage is to be expected_

_Including the destruction of homes_

* * *

**(Cue Invoke by T. )**

**(Instrumental) **_The remains of a space colony float by as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike, the Exia Noir, and the Origin fly back to avoid some bullets before the Strike blocks some missiles causing them to explode when striking the shield before all three Gundams fly out of the smoke and raise their rifles before it shows Earth behind them while the title appears in front of the mobile suits._

**(Surechigai isogu tabini)** _Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their Gundams behind them_

**(Butsukeai chigireau) **_Ben and Jarod turn away from each other with their Gundams, kneeling behind them_

**(Tagai no hane no itami) **_Alyssa swipes a bang away from her eyes as Braydin stands behind her with a look of worry_

**(Kanjiteiru)** _John and Aiden, wielding pistols, point their weapons at the screen_

**(Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita) **_Yzak with the Duel behind him before the camera switches to Dearka with the Buster_

**(Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara) **_Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit_

**(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien) **_Chris and Lacus reach out to each other with the Origin behind them before it shows Dexter and Cagalli standing back-to-back with pistols with the Exia Noir and a shadowed Gundam behind them_

**(Machi kogareru) **_The crew of the Archangel at their respective stations before it shows glimpses of the Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, AGE-Extreme, Zen Master Gundam, Dark Deathscythe, Booster Altron, Avenger, and the Origin as they go into battle_

**(Hayasugiru toki no) **_The Exia Noir engages a GINN while the AGE-Blitz destroys two CGUEs with its beam cannon_

**(Matataki ni sarasareta) **_The AGE-Extreme fires its beam rifle at a GINN, destroying it, before pulling out a beam saber and clashing with a CGUE_

**(Hitori de wa togokanai) **_Dexter, Chris, and the other Gundam pilots look out the distance before the crew of the Archangel fades in as well_

**(Negainante)** _Flay looks out a window and sheds tears before Cagalli with a rifle in her hands leans against a piece of debris from a ruined city_

**(Kiesou na kotoba jya)** _Lacus shows the viewer's her pink Haro before translucent versions of Chris and Dexter look away from each other while two naked female bodies, one pink and the other yellow, drift in the astral plane_

**(Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o) **_The_ _Origin, Exia Noir, Strike, and the other Gundams battle against the stolen G-Weapons and a few GINNS before it switches to the Origin in combat with the Aegis while the Exia Noir clashes with a white CGUE_

**(Dare kara mamoreba ii)** _The Moebius Zero flies through space with the Archangel flying behind it_

**(Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga) **_The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatches showing the Strike and the other Gundams before it shows Kira and the Gundam pilots in their pilot suits before the launch timer hits zero and launches the Gundams_

**(Soko ni aru nara) **_The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack while the other Gundams launch right behind it before it freezes to show them along with the Moebius Zero while the Archangel flies behind_

* * *

Rau flew his CGUE to a stop when he saw the legged ship fly out of the smoke.

"Not the new warship. The team failed to destroy it." Rau said before he flies to the left avoiding several beams.

"A warship within the colony?" Mu asked looking at the ship.

"Wondered when they'd show up." Braydin said as he and fired a dragon fang at the CGUE only for the white mobile suit to dodge.

"Look it's the Archangel!" Murrue shouted as everyone saw the ship.

"Expected that." Dexter said as the Exia flew through the air.

**Archangel**

"We've broke through the harbors exit and are now in the colonies interior." Said crewman Arnold Neumann

"Morgenroete has been destroyed and the Strike has been activated no it's in combat along with six Gundams." Said Crewman Jackie Tonomura

"Oh great." Growled Ensign Natarle Badgiruel before she sees the CGUE fly straight at the ship "Take evasive actions starboard!"

**Heliopolis**

The Archangel turns starboard as the CGUE fires at it causing the bullets to miss.

The CGUE flies around popping out the spent magazine before loading a fresh clip as it flies towards the Strike .

"Using Phase Shift. Then how about this." Rau said before firing his rifle.

"Hit the dirt!" Murrue shouted before they all fell to the ground before the Origin got in front of the group and summoned up eight fin funnels that created a holographic shield as the bullets struck not just the shield which deflected the bullets but also the Strike which did no damage.

The CGUE flew around as Rau said "Not even an enhanced APSV?"

"Hey dickhead!" A voice shouted before Rau turned to see the Exia Noir fly at him firing its Shorty beam rifles which Rau dodged before the Exia Noir switched for its beam blades which prompted Rau to draw his sword and both weapons clashed.

The Archangel shot four missiles at the mobile suits causing Dexter to kick the CGUE back before flying through the air as the missile flew at the CGUE but Rau shot down two missiles while the four others struck the colonies shaft damaging it.

On the ground everyone was in panic with what was happening before Jarod growled as he aimed the AGE-Blitz's beam cannon at Rau.

"Wait Jarod stop!" Chris shouted as Kira got ready to fire the Agni Hyper Impulse cannon.

It was too late because Jarod already fired but Rau saw the beam and moved to avoid it but not in time because his CGUE lost its right arm while the beam struck the colony.

"Dammit Jarod!" Dexter shouted as he glared at the heavy transformable Gundam.

"Kira did it!" Jarod shouted trying to shift the blame but failed as everyone glared at him while Rau flew through the hole Jarod made.

"You asshole!" Kira shouted in anger at being blamed for something he didn't do.

**Normandy**

"I wonder how the others are doing." Alyssa asked in a worried tone as she stood at the cockpit with Aiden and Joker, who was piloting the ship near the colony.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aiden said before they see an explosion which created a large hole the size of the Normandy on the side of the colony.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Jarod did this." Joker deadpanned.

"Agreed" The two Gundam pilots said at the same time as the Normandy flew towards the hole.

**Heliopolis Interior**

Rau flew towards the hole as it started to pull things into it like a vacuum but thankfully they were at a safe distance.

"How is that possible? A mobile suit with that much firepower? Could the other Gundams possess this kinda power?" Rau said as a red light flashed in his cockpit before he exits through the hole, seeing the Normandy fly into the colony.

**Archangel**

"The enemy mobile suit is retreating and I'm detecting a large ship entering the colony through the large hole and by its shape... it's the Normandy."

Natarle sighed and said, "Prepare for landing, adjust speed for ground rotation, brace yourselves for gravity."

**Heliopolis**

"Jarod, you fucking moron!" Dexter shouted in anger as the Exia Noir had the AGE-Blitz in a headlock while a tick mark appeared on the black and gray Gundam's head as it gave the larger Gundam a noogie.

"I'm sorry already! I just reacted okay, just let go of my Gundam's head already!" Jarod said in a panicked voice.

"Whatever, we need to find a safe location in case more ZAFT mobile suits arrive!" Dexter shouted as he released the AGE-Blitz and held out the Exia Noir's hand which Cagalli climbed on since Dexter's mobile suit was the closest.

"Let's just go to the Archangel before Jarod destroys that." Chris deadpanned as the Origin and the Strike picked up the trailer that contained the Strike's weapons pack while the Avenger carried Murrue, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia to the legged ship.

**Vesalius**

Everyone was wearing normal suits and moving around with the G-Weapons being loaded on while some were looking over the damage done on the mobile suits by the Normandy and its own mobile suits.

"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for captured mobile suits. Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance until such time as determined captured mobile suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action."

As that was being said, Athrun was inside the cockpit of the Aegis going through the systems to see where the four Gundams came from while flashes went through his head.

Athrun found what he wanted before he sees only one initial on the screen, the letter 'N'.

"N? What could that mean?" Athrun asked before a flash went through his head and typed it out.

**N**ormandy

"So that ship is the one responsible... did those Gundam pilots send their suits to get them repaired?" Athrun muttered still typing away.

"Hey!" called out one of the workers, catching Athrun's attention.

"Sorry, I started to work on yours by mistake." Athrun said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, not to worry, we've now completed the external inspection and recharging, what about you?" The worker asked on the terminal.

"Yeah, I'm finished as well." Athrun responded before he puts the keyboard away muttering, "How did they ever manage using this OS?"

An alarm blares in the hanger, causing everyone to stop what they're doing before the PA says, "Commander Le Creuset is returning, damage sustained from direct hit, firefighting and rescue squads to B-deck!"

Rau's CGUE returns and crashes through the wiring that was supposed to catch him which worked as everyone looked at the damage sustained as one of the workers said, "His unit's lost an arm!"

'That's impossible but if it was him.' Athrun thought while another man said, "Do you think it was one of those Gundams from the Normandy, I heard that two of them went after them."

"It could have been the Golden Dragon I mean did you see how fast it was going? That pilot must be a Coordinator." Another worker said catching Athrun's attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That ship, the Normandy, launched four mobile suits and it was those Gundams from the Junius Seven Rescue, the Golden Dragon, the Blue Comet, the Undefeated of the East, and the God of Death. Those mobile suits are too powerful because the Undefeated of the East disabled a GINN with only its fists and Golden Dragon took down some with dragon arms."

"Though do you remember the God of Death? That thing was like the Grim Reaper on the battlefield almost like the pilot was a veteran." Another worker said.

"Commencing cooling of armor," The PA said before mist shoots out onto the armor causing steam clouds to form from the heat and cold combining.

**Archangel**

The Strike, Origin, Exia Noir, Avenger, and AGE-Blitz with the Strike's Phase Shift armor off entered the ship through the catapult where the mobile suits got onto one knee and set their passengers down while the Moebius Zero landed on the hull.

Once they hit the deck, Cagalli approaches Murrue and says, "Can you please not mention my full name I would rather not have an incident."

Murrue nodded her head in understanding before a voice shouts, "Lieutenant Ramius!"

They turn to see Natarle and twelve other men with seven of them soldiers armed with rifles run up to her.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Murrue responded with relief.

Natarle salutes Murrue saying, "It's a tremendous relief to see you are safe."

Murrue returned the salute saying, "You as well, I am pleased you protected the Archangel. You do realize you saved us."

The cockpits of the mobile suits open as Kira, Chris, Dexter, Ben, and Jarod with Chris, Dexter, and Ben carrying their weapons, climbed out much to the surprise of the crew

"Come on can someone please tell me what's going on here, they're just kids learning to shave and they're piloting those things." Said engineer Murdoch.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle asked.

"It appears that those four piloting the other suits are actually with the Normandy and had their suits waiting at Morgenroete to use against ZAFT." Murrue said causing everyone to look at the four.

"They're the ones from the Junius Seven Rescue?" Natarle asked with widened eyes to which Murrue nodded.

"Wow, what a surprise." A voice said catching the attention of everyone before they see Mu, who was still wearing his flight suit minus the helmet, walk in.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the seventh orbital fleet at your service. It's an honor." Mu said with a salute that both women returned.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2 fifth special division, I'm a crewmember of this ship." Murrue said.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division." Natarle replied as all three dropped their arms.

"I would like permission to come aboard this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?" Mu said looking around.

"The Captain and all superior officers have perished in battle. Therefore, I believe it is Lieutenant Ramius who is next in command." Natarle said getting a surprised look from Murrue.

"Only about a dozen of us are left sir, mostly noncommissioned officers. Fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

"You mean the Captain's... it can't be." Murrue said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh man, what a disaster." Mu said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose," In any case, please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned had engaged the enemy and went down. But that ship out there crippled the two ZAFT vessels." Mu said as they all looked at the strange shaped ship as it sat on the ground next to it.

"Uh... sure permission granted." Murrue said shaking her head.

"And who are they?" Mu asked looking at Kira, Chris, Dexter, Ben, and Jarod with the latter two drinking some water.

"As you can see, they are civilians but those four are the owners and pilots of the four Gundams while they and the blonde-haired girl were in the factory during the attack. I brought the boy aboard the Strike while the others took the other four mobile suits covered in tarps that we originally believed to be spare parts for the G-Weapons. They're names are Kira Yamato, Chris Alder, Dexter Walker, Ben Alder, and Jarod Walker." Murrue pointed out to the five but the crew was confused on the two sets of siblings.

"Thanks to Kira's efforts we were able to successfully defeat a ZAFT GINN while the other four disabled two each." Murrue said causing the crew to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What? Fought off GINNs? Those kids actually did it?" Natarle asked, surprised.

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who've been specially trained to pilot it. Where can I find them?" Mu asked.

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the Captain was welcoming them at that very moment so they were also..." Natarle said with remorse.

"Yes I see." Mu said as he approached the group before stopping in front of Kira, Chris, Ben, Dexter, and Jarod while Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai stood next to them.

"What, what's the matter?" Kira asked.

"Is there something you want?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"So tell me, are you Coordinators?" Mu asked with a small smile.

There was a pause that lasted for a whole two seconds.

"No" was the collective blunt response of the Gundam pilots.

"Yes" Kira replied but when the young Coordinator said that, the soldiers readied their weapons only for Chris, Ben, Dexter, and Jarod to stand in front of him with the Exia Noir pilot pumping his shotgun while Jarod whipped out a pistol from behind his back and pulled a combat knife from his ankle as Chris and Ben released the safeties on their rifles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dexter warned the soldiers with a cold glare that the other Gundam pilots imitated.

**Vesalius**

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back, Miguel." Rau said as recordings of the Gundams fights were being played on a screen.

"If I didn't have this as proof, I would have been a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle against one of those Gundams but they would likely have understood since I was in combat with six Gundams." Rau said as another video appeared showing the Dark Deathscythe cutting a GINN's head off.

"I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machine's original OS. With that in mind I have no idea why this lone unit maneuvered so well. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear: We cannot turn a blind eye and allow them to have position of it. If we cannot capture it then we shall destroy it along with that new warship. Don't underestimate it." Rau finished before saluting the pilots.

The pilots salute back before Ades said, "Miguel, Olor, prepare to launch at once, we've been authorized to use weapons authorization D. And this time, let's see you put an end to all of this."

"Yes sir!" Both men reply before they float towards the door.

Athrun turns to Ades saying, "Captain Ades sir, please allow me to sortie as well."

"You have no mobile suit. Besides, you've already accomplished an extremely crucial mission by capturing one of those units." Rau said.

"But sir-" Athrun tried to say only for Ades to interrupt him saying, "Let the others go this time, Zala. Miguel and Olor have more to prove given the humiliation they've suffered."

**Archangel**

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tolle shouted as he stood in front of Kira while the Gundam pilots stood in front of him.

"Tolle" Kira muttered surprised.

"Kira's a Coordinator but not an enemy! Didn't you see for yourselves what just happened? You must be out of your minds!" Tolle said trying to stop them.

"Now put those guns away before I introduce your necks to my knife!" Jarod shouted but the soldiers were still focused on Kira.

"Lower your rifles men." Murrue said but the soldiers were hesitant before doing as she said while the Gundam pilots put away their weapons.

"Lieutenant, I request an explanation." Natarle whispered.

"If you think about it, it's no great mystery. After all the Heliopolis colony is controlled by a neutral nation. It would make sense to find some Coordinators who decided to take refuge here in order to avoid involvement in the war. Am I wrong, Kira?" Murrue asked.

"No, you're right especially since I'm a first-generation Coordinator." Kira said surprising everyone except the Gundam pilots.

"Which means that your parents are Naturals? Well I apologize, didn't mean to cause such a fuss, I was only curious that's all nothing more than that." Mu said.

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue said before Mu looked at the Strike. "As we made our way here, I watched the guys who were supposed to pilot the G-Weapons run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get it to move."

"Maybe it's because they used a piece of shit OS." Jarod muttered under his breath.

"Man oh man." Mu said before he started walking away while Natarle said, "So then what do we do now?"

"What do we do? I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." Mu said causing some people to have worried looks. "He's definitely a persistent fellow, if you ask me I don't think we can afford to spend too much time here."

**Gamow**

In the Gamow's mobile suit hanger, GINNs were being outfitted with D-type equipment but mostly rockets.

"Number Six Container!" one of the engineers called out, "Mount the D-type equipment onto the GINN!"

One of the GINN's moved forward, ready to receive the equipment.

"Operation commences at 01:00!" The announcer called over the intercom, "Matthew, proceed to standby position!"

Meanwhile from the locker room, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak watched the GINNs through the observation window as the ZAFT green coats were preparing to sortie.

"D-type equipment, huh..." Dearka started to say, "Does Commander Creuset plan to storm a fortress or something?"

"But what'll happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked his comrades with concern.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Dearka responded.

"It serves them right," Yzak stated, "Calling themselves a neutral state."

Nicol only looked at Yzak for a few more seconds before turning to regard the GINNs, once again.

**Archangel**

The central loading ramp is lowered as numerous supply trucks are coming and going from the Archangel caring various supplies, ranging from the Strike's wear parts, ammunition, food, water, general repair kits that can fix up the Moebius Zero and the Strike should the need arise. There were also other various assorted goods to be used for later use.

On the bridge, Murrue sighed as her phone call ends as she placed the phone into the Captain's chair. She turns to address Natarle and Mu.

"I'm told that the Colony interior is almost one hundred percent evacuated but with that last incident, the alert is up to nine." She explained.

"Which means that the shelters have been completely locked," Mu concluded before having a thought. "What'll happen to those kids?"

"I mean, it's too late to look for a shelter to throw them back into, isn't it?" He reasoned when the two women focused on him.

"Lieutenant Ramius detained those children because they have seen military secrets." Natarle corrected him. "We can't just let them go."

"But what about the ones who own those four Gundams? From the way they walk, they had military training and they're Naturals. Plus they have a big ship out there. Are you saying to let them join us in our escape?" He said, "Once we leave, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting and let's not forget that they might turn on us and destroy this ship. After all, the Earth Forces were practically the ones who attacked Junius Seven and it was those eight Gundams that saved it. Personally, I'd rather not piss them off since I believe a few of them can destroy a ship in one hit."

A tense silence passes between the two before Murrue spoke up.

"I think we may need to rely on the power of the Strike as well as the mobile suits of the Normandy."

"You're going to use those in battle again?" Natarle objects.

"How else are we supposed to make our escape without them?" Murrue reasoned to which Natarle released a quiet gasp.

"Have those kids agreed to do it?" Mu asked Murrue.

"Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle suggests. Mu responds with an incredulous look and exaggerative gesture.

"Hey, don't be silly!" He responds, "There's no way I can use any of those things!" Natarle gives him a confused look.

"Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote?" He asked her, "There's no way a normal human being, like me, can pilot that thing. And those Gundams are definitely out of the question. If you've seen the looks on those four pilots when they saw some of the engineers touch it... well there's a difference between living life and having a death sentence. Those kids won't let anyone touch their mobile suits and I have a feeling it's the same with the other Gundam pilots."

**Vesalius, mobile suit hanger**

Olor and Matthew have just launched from the Nazca-class with their D-type equipment. Meanwhile, Miguel was just getting ready to launch with his GINN that was equipped with an M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon.

"Olor, unit takeoff complete," The flight controller declared. "Miguel to the catapult!"

Miguel loaded his GINN onto the catapult before launching into space towards his destination, Heliopolis.

"Alright, that's the last one! Close the hatch!" one of the mechanics announced over the com system.

As he was about to hit the switch on the hatch, another mobile suit, this one a bright red, stepped onto the catapult.

"Huh? This one's going out too? No one told me."

Onboard the Aegis, Athrun was still deep in his thoughts, 'I have to find out... Was it really Kira in that mobile suit?'

Shaking his thoughts aside for the time being, Athrun hit the boosters and propelled the Aegis into space.

"Captain Ades!" one of the ship's mobile suit controllers shouted, "Athrun Zala just launched in the captured mobile suit!"

"What?" Ades replied. "Call him back at once!"

"Let him go." Rau said countermanding Ade's orders.

"Huh?"

"The data has already been extracted," Rau replied. "Besides, aren't you curious to see what happens... imagine pitting one Earth Forces mobile suit against another."

**Archangel**

The ship-wide alarm was roaring as a crewman named Delida is alerted to the fact that they no longer have visual communications to the surrounding area as evidenced by the static screen on his display as well as a large amount of jamming bars.

"Electrical Interference throughout the colony!" He informed the bridge crew, "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What?" Natarle asked as she turned her chair around to regard Delida. Mu let out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's causing the problem.

"It seems he has no intention of waiting until we get out of here!" Mu exclaimed in annoyance, "That bastard!"

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asked him.

"Easy for them," Mu stated playfully, "We can't fire, but they can fire as much as they want!"

**Normandy**

"Dammit, I hate that crazy son of a bitch, Creuset!" John exclaimed in annoyance.

"What do we do?" Alyssa asked Braydin who was deep in thought.

"We haven't heard from Chris or Dexter... so what now?" Aiden asked with his arms crossed.

"We go out with our Gundams and help defend the Archangel besides we did pretty much piss off some of their pilots." Braydin stated with a playful grin before the pilots ran to their mobile suits.

**Archangel**

"I won't do it!" Kira stated with a fierce resolution at Murrue's request, "Please don't involve us any further in this war than you already have!"

"Kira..." Murrue simply responded.

"Please... don't get us any more involved than you already have," Kira continued. "We know there is a war going on out there but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in neutral territory."

At that moment, Dexter stood up saying, "Sorry, Kira, but we already are involved."

Everyone, minus the Gundam pilots, looked at him as he stood with Chris, Ben, and Jarod.

"ZAFT already got us involved when they attacked the colony as well as attack our comrades when they demanded an explanation for their actions. We're going to protect this colony so if you don't want to fight then so be it but don't choose other people's decisions like they are yours to dictate." Dexter said getting surprised looks from the occupants except the Normandy crew before he turned to Murrue, "Captain Ramius, I received a call from the Normandy and they are sending out the rest of the Gundams to help us in the defense. Also, I wish for you to keep Cagalli safe. She's important to the people of Orb and I don't want any harm coming to her... failure to do that... will result in me getting extremely angry." Dexter finished with a dark glare which frightened the older woman before she calmed down when Ben patted her on the back.

"Don't take it personal. Cagalli just became an extremely dear friend to him when we traveled to Orb." Ben stated with childish grin that almost forced Murrue to hug the silver-haired boy.

"Mobile suits approaching from the Normandy, opening catapult." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Well we best be off to greet the rest of our friends." Chris said before he and the other Gundam pilots left. Chris stopped and turned to Murrue saying, "We'll remain and fight with you until we exit the colony but after that then that depends on the situation."

The Gundam pilots left the halls leaving only Murrue, Kira, Cagalli, Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai.

"Lieutenant Ramius, Lieutenant Ramius come to the bridge at once!" said the same voice.

Murrue quickly walked over to the nearby intercom and activates it to reply.

"What's wrong?" She enquired.

"There are mobile suits approaching!" Mu informed her, causing the others, minus the Gundam pilots who were on their way to the hanger. "Come up here and take command! You're the Captain!" Murrue regarded him with a confused expression.

"I-I am?"

"I may have seniority..." Mu agreed. "But I don't know anything about this ship!"

"... I understand," Murrue confirmed, a serious expression formed on her face. "Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! What about your mobile armor?"

"No good, it isn't ready!" Mu responded.

"Tolle..." Miriallia said nervously.

"Everything will be alright, Mir..." Tolle replied.

Murrue shut off the console and turns to the kids saying, "You heard it yourselves. We are entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard nine level, I can't let any of you off the ship now. Let's just hope we can all get out of this situation and escape Heliopolis."

Kira clenched his fist while returning into the halls was Ben, who forgot to do something.

"You people aren't being fair." Kira growled.

"What Kira?" Murrue asked confused.

"Kira don't." Tolle tried to say while Ben sighed while muttering. "And here comes the bitching..."

"And I suppose you'll tell us that the Strike is the only Earth Forces mobile suit on this ship and that I'm the only one who can pilot it, right?" Kira said with a hint of anger before Ben popped up and buried his fist in Kira's stomach, surprising everyone.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kira! She isn't saying that and you know it! She's only saying that you're stuck here for your safety since every shelter is closed and Heliopolis is a deathtrap with its oxygen being depleted. It's your choice to fight but here is my question: Will you fight for yourself or will you fight to protect your friends?" Ben said before he walked off back to the mobile suit hanger only to stop in front of Murrue and look up at her with his trademark smile then hugs her, surprising everyone around them.

"I just felt like hugging you. Well I'm off to stop the bad guys." Ben said with a small giggle before leaving behind a slightly blushing Murrue and bewildered group of teenagers with only Miriallia quietly giggling at the adorable display.

"I guess Chris was right... he really does think you're like his mother." Miriallia stated which increased Murrue's embarrassment.

Kira rubbed his stomach from both the pain that Ben inflicted and the coming laughter from Ben's childish antics but the events still calmed the Coordinator down.

**Hanger**

In the hanger stood the Origin, Strike, Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, and Avenger before the door opens to show the rest of the Gundams walk in. The remaining Gundams made their way to the last deserted MS racks before they set themselves in before shutting down.

When cockpits opened, Braydin floated out of his Booster Altron and floated over to the other half of the Gundam pilots.

"Hey, Braydin, nice of you to join us," Jarod called out as he stood next to Chris and Dexter as well as the recently arrived Ben.

Instead of replying, Braydin merely punched the younger Walker brother in the stomach. "That's for putting a hole in the colony."

"I already said I was sorry..." Jarod gagged as he went into a coughing fit.

"So did you bring what we asked?" Dexter asked.

"We got them right here." Alyssa called out as she, John, and Aiden floated over to the group with Alyssa carrying four separate packages.

The Zen-Master pilot gave each package to Chris, Dexter, Ben, and Jarod. The four opened them to reveal four pilot suits that resemble Celestial Being's own pilot suits.

Chris's pilot suit was white with grey details with the helmet having a yellow visor.

Dexter's pilot suit was black with grey details with the helmet having a yellow tinted visor.

Ben's pilot suit was red with gold details with the helmet having a blue tinted visor.

Jarod's pilot suit was black with red details with the helmet having a blue tinted visor.

"Thanks for getting our pilot suits, Alyssa. I didn't feel like wearing an Earth Forces pilot suit." Chris said in gratitude.

"No problem." Alyssa replied with a smile.

"It's almost time for us to get ready. ZAFT will attack any minute now." Dexter said in a serious tone before Kira walked in the hanger as he raised his brow at the Gundam pilots before he shrugged.

"Alright I'll help but only until we find a safe place." Kira said as the Gundam pilots smiled.

"That's all we're asking, Kira." Chris said before he approached his mobile suit as well as the others with Kira going to get a pilot suit to help out in the Strike.

**Heliopolis**

The Archangel and Normandy took off into the air with Murrue sitting in her captain's chair.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explained to the bridge crew, "Be careful not to damage the Colony during battle."

"I don't think that will be possible." Tonomura muttered to himself, Natarle silently regards him.

**Archangel Hanger**

The AGE-Blitz was the first to exit its station armed with its primary weapons before it transformed into its G-Ceptor Form and slowly made its way to the exit.

Meanwhile, Kira waited in the Strike, ready to receive the equipment that had been deemed the most effective.

Open Number Three Container!" Murdoch ordered his crew, "Attach Sword Striker!" The roof above the Strike opened to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opened to reveal the Sword Striker's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back while the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounter "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"A sword..." Kira trailed, "Odds are THAT won't happen again." Kira reasons as he deployed the Phase Shift armor.

The radar bursts into life as several contacts appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew.

"Five heat sources approaching!" Tonomura called out. "The thermal pattern. They're GINNs!" He declared as a GINN blueprint screen appears as well as a video of the GINNs approaching, equipped with Missile Launchers.

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the colony as four more GINNs fly through the hole into Heliopolis.

"A separate time approaching from the Tannebaun District." Tonomura confirmed for them.

"Send out the AGE-Blitz and Strike first then load the Exia Noir and the Avenger after!" Natarle ordered.

All of a sudden, a certain crimson mobile suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Tonomura's radar, who lets out a gasp of surprise.

"One of them is X303, the Aegis!"

The catapult doors opened as the linear rail system locked into position. Jarod looked up at the catapult display as his eyes narrowed in seriousness when the display turned from red to green.

"Jarod Walker, AGE-Blitz, blasting off!" Jarod spoke before he felt the catapult pushing him into his seat as the AGE-Blitz was shot out of the catapult.

At the same time, the Sword Striker was being attached to the Strike on the launch deck. Looking up at the catapult's display, waiting for the green signal until it came a few seconds later after the Sword Striker had locked into place.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" he announced as the catapult sent the Strike out.

"Load the other Gundams to the catapult!" said Murdoch as Dexter moved the Exia Noir into the catapult.

"Dexter Walker, Exia Noir, engaging!" Dexter called out as the Exia Noir shot out of the catapult before one by one the other Gundams went with Ben, Braydin, Alyssa, Aiden, John, and Chris.

"They're already sending it out into battle against us?" Murrue asked surprised.

"That thing doesn't belong to us anymore; it's a ZAFT suit now so we can't hold back!" Mu exclaimed, breaking them out of their surprised expressions.

"Prepare to fire Korinthos!" Natarle ordered, "Aim Laser Designator at the GINN!" Murrue turned to regard her.

"Phase Shift armor withstands projectile weapons!" She reminded Natarle, "Link laser to the main cannons, fire at will!"

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK. 71" 255 High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Archangel, extend their cannons, and take aim at the mobile suit squads. Four large beams burst from the cannons and veer straight towards the enemy. Unfortunately, they all managed to dodge the oncoming attacks.

Miguel's GINN then regards Athrun, "Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship!" Miguel commanded his two fellow green coats; he turns to Athrun, "You Athrun! Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!"

"Sure" Athrun responded mainly focused on the Strike.

Back inside the Archangel, Kira's friends decided to go to a monitor to see what was happening outside.

Kira drew his Anti-Ship sword as he and Miguel's GINN circled around each other while the other GINNs minus Matthew and Olor faced off against the Gundams.

"Bring it on!" John shouted as the Dark Deathscythe charged at an approaching GINN and slammed right into it.

The GINN tried to push the black Gundam off of it but the Dark Deathscythe merely responded by firing its head Vulcans into the GINN's face, destroying the head before John used his Gundam's beam scythe to slice off the GINN's arms.

"Heh, that'll teach them." John said before he boosted away to avoid a large green beam fired from a GINN holding a Barrus Heavy Ion Cannon.

The GINN prepared to fire again only for a beam to pierce through its weapon causing it to explode the moment the GINN released it.

The shooter was the AGE-Extreme as it fired its beam rifle again, this time striking the GINN's left arm before pulling out a beam saber and charging at the ZAFT mobile suit as the Gundam slashed off the GINN's legs then sent a sharp kick to send it to the ground.

"These guys are a bunch of idiots!" Aiden said with narrowed eyes as the AGE-Extreme raised its shield to block a volley of bullets from a GINN.

"Die you damn Natural!" the GINN pilot shouted as the GINN pulled out its sword and lunged intent on skewering the AGE-Extreme before a beam pierced its sword arm. "What the hell!?"

The GINN turns only to come face-to-face with the Exia Noir's face before the Gundam raised its beam swords and brought them down to cleave off the GINN's arms and legs.

"I had really hoped that none of them would act like this." Dexter exclaimed before the Exia Noir boosted back towards the battle.

Back with Kira, both he and Miguel continued to circle each other until the GINN raised its weapon.

"You, you're going down!" Miguel shouted before aiming his weapon at the Strike and took a shot but Kira flew over it but because of that, the ionized beam struck a support tether severing it from the main shaft and crashed onto the colony, almost crushing the AGE-Blitz.

"Jesus Christ!" Jarod shouted surprised but relieved that he didn't get crushed.

"I really fucking hate GINNs!" Jarod shouted as he transformed into MS mode and landed on the ground.

"Keep focused!" Dexter shouted as he punched a GINN in the chest while its beam blade was in the air where he plucks it from thin air and cuts off both of the GINNs arms and kicks it away before he shoots back when an ionized beam shot where he flew.

"Damn Natural!" Growled the GINN pilot before he shouted in surprise when the GINNs head, arms, and legs were cut clean off before he felt the GINN getting kicked and the attacker was the Origin.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Gonna take more than that to take me down!" Dexter shouted as he used the beam blades with Jedi like skill to slice down 12 missiles which explode behind him and he flew towards the two GINNs which shot the missiles.

A GINN was armed with 4 large missiles and fired them but Dexter sheaths the two beam blades in exchange for the Shorty beam rifles and fired with extreme precision straight through the center of each missile before all 4 exploded.

The Exia Noir then flew through the orange fire and aimed both beam rifles and fired with the two beams striking the two GINNs in the heads destroying them before Dexter switched the rifles for his swords and sliced through the arms of the two GINNs before roundhouse kicking them towards the hole they came in from.

The Dark Deathscythe was flying around 4 GINNs as they tried to hit him before it flew past a GINN slicing through its arms, head, legs, and weapon before it was kicked out through the hole.

"Damn Natural!" Shouted a GINN pilot before he shouts when his GINN lost its head and arms and was sent flying through the hole.

"This thing is a monster!" Shouted another GINN pilot before he met the same fate as the second.

"A monster? No… a God of Death? Very" John said as he appeared out of thin air behind the last GINN which spins around only for the Dark Deathscythe to swings its beam scythe and cut through the arms and head before it was kicked out through the hole.

"I've seen mobile suits with bad OS's fly better than these guys!" Braydin said as he used his Dragon Fangs to tear the arms off two GINNs before using one fang to grab them and throw them out of the colony.

"Agreed" Alyssa said as she jabbed the Zen Master's arms into a GINNs shoulder joints before spinning the hands which in turn severs the arms of the GINN before she sent a hard roundhouse kick and sent the mobile suit flying through the hole it flew in from.

With Chris, the raven-haired pilot of the Origin dodged a few rounds from a GINN's rifle while a GN Submachine Gun materialized in his Gundam's right hand as he fired a few beams that blasted off the GINN's arm and damaged its thrusters.

The Origin grabbed the damaged GINN and threw it out of the hole only for the silver Gundam to dodge a shot from a Heavy Ion Cannon but due to that, the green beam struck a tether causing an explosion that severed it and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Damn, they got the tether!" Chris shouted over the com before he fired at the GINN with the Ion Cannon, destroying its arms and legs as it drifted towards the hole in the colony.

Back with Kira, he was shaken by the tether being severed before he saw the second come down but he got shaken out of it when Miguel shot a second beam which he dodged again and it struck the colony creating a very large explosion but unfortunately it was where Dexter landed which he stopped using the Exia Noir's thrusters sending him flying into the air.

**Normandy**

The entire Normandy crew watched what was happening but Joker was focused on the Heavy Ion Cannons.

Joker whistled in astonishment, "Wish we could use those for the Normandy."

"I'd reckon that'd be a bad idea." One of the crewmembers said with a sweatdrop.

**Heliopolis**

"Jumping Christ! That was a close one!" Dexter shouted to himself after calming down his rapid heartbeat.

"These guys are starting to piss me off!" John shouted as he sliced a GINNs arms off before swinging the poll like a bat sending it flying out through the hole it came from.

"Well the good news is that there are only three more GINNs with heavy weapons so we can finish this quick." Ben said as he kicked a defenseless GINN out a hole.

A GINN flew at the Archangel and fired three rockets but the ships CIWS took out two while the third struck the hull.

The GINN that fired the three missiles fired its heavy weapons sending four large missiles at the Archangel.

**Archangel**

"Intercept them!" Natarle said as she saw the incoming missiles.

"Not enough time!"

"Alright give me manual targeting control!" Mu said as the missiles drew closer.

"Now starboard forty degrees full speed!" Murrue ordered.

**Heliopolis**

The Archangel flew to the right avoiding the missiles with all 4 striking the colony.

"Dammit we're trying to save the colony not destroy it!" Ben exclaimed after kicking an armless GINN out the hole.

**Normandy**

"Dang I think I heard Ben that time." Joker said as he picked his right ear.

"You're not the only one Joker." Said the weapons officer.

**Heliopolis**

"Can you blame them Ben? They are trying to survive and also Cagalli is on board." Dexter said after slicing the arms and legs off a GINN.

Miguel's GINN fired his gun again but the Strike dodged it and flew at GINN and swung his sword but the mobile suit managed to dodge it.

"Damn it!" Miguel shouted as his GINN took aim only for the Strike to fly up as it fired the Barrus and it struck the colony making another large explosion.

"It's quick. Get behind it Athrun!" Said Miguel.

The crimson Gundam flew off after the Strike and Kira noticed it and said "Huh, it's that mobile suit."

Flashes go through his head while he still flew the machine.

"Kira is it you?" Athrun asked as the Aegis flew past the Strike while the GINN took aim at the distracted Gundam.

"I got you now!" Miguel shouted.

"Kira watch out!" John shouted cutting the arms off a GINN that was armed with a gun and flew towards the Strike.

Kira saw what was happening and prepared to move the Strike up to avoid another Heavy Ion Beam only for the Dark Deathscythe to fly in front of it and take the beam head on.

"JOHN!" Dexter shouted when he saw the black Gundam take the shot.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped as the black Gundam was covered in a flash.

Kira narrows his eyes before made the Strike grab onto the boomerang and toss it at the GINN which it dodged.

"Not good enough!" Miguel shouted as he took aim.

The boomerang spun around and flew back cutting off both of the GINN's legs.

"No way!" Miguel shouted surprised.

"I got this Kira!" Shouted a familiar voice and out of nowhere shot the Dark Deathscythe towards the GINN with its beam scythe high in the air.

The Deathscythe swung cutting the arms off the GINN while also destroying the weapon before said weapon explodes.

The force of the explosion shakes the GINN before the Deathscythe swung its scythe again cutting through the thrusters before it kicked the GINN out through the hole with its pilot screaming the whole way.

"Miguel!" Athrun shouted fearing for his friend as he saw defenseless GINN fly through the hole.

The Aegis turned to the Strike and both mobile suits stared at each other while the battle continued around them.

The Dark Deathscythe flew after a heavily armed GINN while the Exia Noir flew to a hole tossing an armless and legless GINN through said hole.

"I already know where this is going." Dexter muttered as he looked at the standoff.

With the Archangel it shot down two missiles that were aimed for its bridge before two GINNs flew past it.

Mu took aim and fired the Gottfried's but the GINN it was targeting was slammed into by the AGE-Extremes shield and the beam missed but the beam was too close to the support and damaged it with explosions blossoming from different parts.

"Holy shit!" Mu shouted when he saw the damage.

Aiden growls as the Age-Extreme cuts the arms and legs off the GINN before tossing it out the colony.

"Olor! Damn them!" shouted Matthew after he watched his comrade get thrown out of the colony.

"We cannot afford any more damage to the colony!" Murrue shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Should we let them sink us?" Natarle asked.

"Dammit we need to be careful!" Chris growled.

"Strike what are you doing? We're being attacked by the enemy!" Natarle shouted at Kira who was focused mainly on the Aegis.

"Athrun! Where are you Athrun?!" Matthew called out.

The Strike brandished it's sword before both mobile suits charged at each other.

'_Athrun? No it can't be.'_ Kira thought before both Gundams passed each other.

"Kira, Kira Yamato!" Athrun shouted before a screen popped up on in both cockpits showing both occupants.

"So it is you, isn't it Kira!?" Shouted Athrun.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira asked.

Matthew fires his heavy missiles but right before the Exia Noir slashes its arms off but missed the missiles flew through the air heading towards the Archangel but the missiles were wide and missed the Archangel by a mile and struck the colony shaft.

With all the GINNs disabled and out of the colony the survivors minus the Strike and Aegis saw the missiles hit the shaft and everyone minus Kira and Athrun who were more focused on each other was frozen in horror.

"Oh my god." Dexter quietly said horrified that he failed to stop the colony's destruction.

"What is this? Why are you here?" Kira asked.

"You should talk. What do you think you're doing in that thing?" Athrun said.

The entire shaft fell apart and with it the entire colony started to collapse as areas opened and everything was being sucked out into space while the shelters of the colony were launched into space since they were also built to act as life boats.

**Normandy**

"Everyone hold onto something it's going to be bumpy!" Joker shouted.

"Yeah no shit!" Shouted the co-pilot as he sat in his seat.

**Heliopolis**

With the colony falling apart every mobile suit was shot out into space.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Jarod as the AGE-Blitz flew in MA mode trying to stay in place.

"Sweet mother of god!" Aiden shouted as the AGE-Extreme flew out into space smashing into the AGE-Blitz sending both mobile suits out.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Braydin as the Booster Altron flew out into space quickly because it would have been easier to not fight against a never ending vacuum.

"AH!" Shouted Ben as the Avenger flew out into space.

"Don't fight it just go with it!" Chris shouted as the Origin flew into space not bothering to fight it.

"Easier said than done!" Dexter shouted as the Exia Noir flew alongside the Origin.

Kira yelled as the Strike flew out into space.

"Kira no!" Athrun shouted as the Aegis went in a different direction from the Strike.

**Vesalius**

"Commander" Ades said with horror as was everyone in the ZAFT fleet saw Heliopolis collapsing while Rau had a neutral expression.

* * *

**Cue Anna ni Issho Datta no ni by SEE-SAW)**

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_A shadowed Gundam rises into the depths of space_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The Gundam reveals itself to be the Origin with white astral wings_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera pans to a desert with the Gundam pilots and their Gundams behind them, but each one is damaged or destroyed_

**(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo) **_Dexter and Cagalli stand next to each other with the Exia Noir behind them, but it's missing an eye, the left arm, and both of its legs_

**(Toozakeru dake) **_Jarod looks up at the night sky with his AGE-Blitz behind him, but it lost both arms and its right leg_

**(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa) **_Chris and Lacus hold hands with the Origin behind them, but its head is only visible with the v-fin damaged and one of its eyes are broken_

**(Samayou bakari) **_Ben stands on a hillside with the Avenger behind him except its horn is broken and parts of its armor are scorched and melted_

**(Sonna kakko warusa ga) **_Braydin and Alyssa sit on a ledge together with the Booster Altron and Zen Master Gundam behind them except the Altron lost its left leg and arm while the Master Gundam lost its right wing, the right leg, and a GINN sword impaled through its chest_

**(Ikiru to iu koto nara) **_Aiden looks down at a desert flower with his AGE-Extreme behind him, but only the torso and the right arm are left_

**(Samuzora no shita) **_John looks away with his back turned with the Dark Deathscythe behind him except its wings are damaged and its beam scythe is imbedded in its chest_

**(Me wo tojite iyou) **_Kira and Flay stand next to each other with the Strike behind them except only its head and torso with the faceplate melted are left_

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_The camera changes to the Exia Noir and the Origin standing next to each other with two shadowed winged Gundams behind them_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The camera changes to Kira facing away from Flay as she runs for him with Kira's friends behind her_

**(Semete kono tsuki akari shite de) **_The Gundams walk through a burning inferno as their eyes flashed_

**(Shizuka na nemuri wo) **_The camera changes to the Strike, Exia Noir, and Origin with the Gundam pilots and the crew of the Archangel on their shoulders_

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their eyes closed as Lacus and Cagalli appear behind them and performs a silent prayer as the screen vanishes in flurry of white feathers_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_Heliopolis has fallen and the battle has its toll."_ Shows the Archangel and Normandy flying through the debris field while the Strike, Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, Avenger, and Origin take a life pod to the Archangel while the rest of the Gundams return to the Normandy.

"_But now both the Archangel and Normandy are being hunted."_ Shows the Vesalius and Gamow before shifting to show the Normandy and Archangel with the Normandy firing its main guns.

_Next episode: Race_

"_What will happen during this run?"_ Shows the Exia Noir as it clashes blades with a white CGUE while the Origin did the famous Red Comet Kick on the Duel.


End file.
